


Mafia

by Arrowswillguideyou



Category: AU - Fandom, Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Mafia - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom, olicity AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowswillguideyou/pseuds/Arrowswillguideyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self made Mob boss, Oliver Queen had promised the head of the mafia to protect his daughter. </p><p>Can Oliver protect Felicity Smoak? The Mob life was the only thing he knew. Can Oliver protect her from himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity was shielded most of her life, growing up in Vegas , and moving to Starling City caused uprooting. She just wanted to be - normal. 

Donna and Anthony Smoak fought more when they moved to Starling, and it was only because of her fathers activities. Anthony Smoak was a tough man, and a known hot head. He also ran Starling City underground.   
Felicity was not a moron she knew her father was in the mob. And her mom left shortly after. 

Felicity knew a different side to Anthony, she knew her father. He was kind, and patient especially raising a teenager. Possibly a little overly protective, but what father wasn't? 

Thinking of her father caused her to miss the man. Felicity was suddenly happy she was coming back home for the weekend. She peeked at her body guard from the back seat. "How does he sound?" 

"Fine" 

Felicity twirled her fingers and gazed out the window, it had been pulling teeth for her to go away for college. Felicity had settled for a Ivy League- but wasn't really happy- 

The car pulling up to a curb caused Felicity to sit up. She grew excited, she hadn't seen her father since September. She realized it was only the beginning of October- she inwardly laughed at herself  
for being such a daddy's girl. 

The door was opened and Felicity was ushered out. Her gaze landed on the SUV in the driveway. "Company?" She wondered. Deacon settled for a nod, informing her. "Try not to talk" She teased picking up her bag only to have Deacon to snatch it out of her grasp. 

Felicity walked through the front door and turned toward the office of her fathers. Hushed voices caused her to halt. She grew a little curious, she took a small step forward- Deacon entered talking to his ear piece. Deacon informed everyone of their arrival. The voices hushed and footsteps rounded. 

"Felicity" 

Felicity ran straight into his arms and squeezed her father tightly. "I missed you so much" She whispered. "Have you been taking your vitamins?" She scolded pulling away. 

A chuckle cause her to glance pass her father. Three gentlemen stood there- stone cold. Felicity gaze was to the brown hair one- he was - she couldn't really fathom any words. 

"Olivier Queen meet my daughter, Felicity"

Olivier Queen, he had built a legacy under his fathers, and he was known to be ruthless, Felicity grew timid under his gaze. 

Felicity had met Oliver only once before and she doubt he remembered. So, she grew red in the cheeks. She shook his hand nonetheless. His expression shifted slightly. Oliver glanced at Anthony, who raised his lips. 

"Slade Wilson" The Australian accent took her off guard. "How are you my dear?" He asked as he squeezed her fingers. 

"I'm fine" Felicity said shyly. These were all mobsters, in her den as if - she was lost for words. Her gaze shifted to the man beside Olivier Queen, she was going to say hello but realized- "Diggle is Oliver's body guard" Anthony murmured to Felicity. 

Olivier took in Felicity standing there, peering up at him behind her glasses. He kept his expression smooth, but a wanted smile hovered his lips. 

"It was nice meeting you" Felicity offered taking a small step back. 

"Dinner will be ready in two hours" Anthony called as Felicity climbed the steps. 

The three men watched after her, and Anthony met Oliver's gaze and nodded. "Do we have a agreement?" 

Olivier chest heaved "Yes" he had respected this man- Anthony Smoak, was his own fathers alley. He could do this small task- if anything happened. 

"I'll protect Felicity" 

__________________________________

Felicity laid on her bed and stared at the laptop screen. Her headphones blasted a podcast, and she realized she was hungry.   
She gingerly removed the bud out of her ear. Her gaze was to the time. It was past seven. Felicity rolled out of the bed. 

The house was eerily quiet, Felicity shifted uncomfortably before steeping in the hall. "Dad?" She called out. No reply, Felicity grew tense. 

She gazed back at her bedroom door. Where was Deacon? 

Felicity patted down and rounded-

Her knees gave out. She fell against the wall and hands landed in a puddle of water- her gaze down to a lifeless body. "Deacon" Felicity repeated. She touched her hands and realized- blood. 

Her heart dropped and she scrambled. "Dad" She screamed. She ran down the stairs and met- 

Felicity screamed loudly as Loretta, her house keeper laid in a own puddle of her blood. A knife rammed right in her chest. Felicity hovered over her and her hand hesitantly pulled at the knife. Felicity began to cry uncontrollably.

"Dad" She screamed. 

Headlights in the driveway and yelling. Someone was yelling.   
Felicity stared ahead in the den. She noted the limp body on the rug. "Dad?" She whispered. 

Someone was yelling her name. 

"Felicity" 

It was much closer now. Felicity gasped pulled away. She met blue eyes and her chest heaved. She was in his arms. 

Men flooded the area. His hands were everywhere trying to find the source of the wound. Oliver realized she was not hurt. Oliver held her tight and raised to a stance. But, she moved toward the den. Oliver chest grew tight. He pushed her away. Felicity ran right back into him. She shook her head and tears met her lips from crying. "No" she shook her head. 

"I'm sorry" Oliver whispered. 

Felicity gasped pulling away. She clutched her chest and thought: My father is dead. 

Oliver did not like seeing the girl cry, and he did not know why. 

Felicity rubbed at her eyes. She was very tired. Felicity wanted to sleep forever. 

"Felicity" 

Her head snapped up. And she peered directly at him. "I have to take you" 

Felicity stared at Oliver questionably. "I -" She trailed off. 

"It's what your father wanted" There was that stone cold expression again. 

Oliver motioned for Diggle to approach calmly behind Felicity. She was feeling every emotion and this was not going to be easy. 

"I'm going to sedate you" Oliver said 

"But why- I don't want to" 

Oliver ignored her protest and did what he was told to do. He plunged the syringe in her arm- Felicity winced at the pain. Oliver brow furrowed slightly and a grim expression clouded his features. 

Diggle was handed back the case and Oliver commanded everyone to leave. Now, it was a crime scene. "Take her belongings. She was never here" 

Felicity hummed slightly. "Do you-"   
And   
Oliver gazed thoughtfully at her. "Do you remember me?" She whispered. 

"Yes" Oliver nodded. 

"I'm going to lift you up, and carry you" Oliver informed before doing so. 

Felicity eyes bulged and Oliver was conflicted in having her in his arms. 

"You grew up" 

Oliver quietly walked to the waiting SUV. He slid in the back seat and chose to hold her against him. "I'm sorry about your dad" Felicity whispered. 

Oliver only nodded. He felt her fingers graze his buttons to his shirt. She stared wide eyed at his chest. "Try to close your eyes" 

Felicity closed her eyes and focused on a beating heart in her ear. It was beating fast, and it belonged to Oliver Queen.


	2. "How are you feeling, Felicity?"

Oliver had arrived. The mansion graced his view and he peered down at the sleeping Felicity next to him. She had mumbled incoherent words the entire drive. Oliver hand clenched absently to think of tonight horrible events.   
Felicity had lost her father, and he was there hours ago. Oliver spoke to Anthony, and now- 

Diggle opened the door and peered in. His gaze softened peering at Felicity, Oliver hesitantly placed a hand on her arm. "She's out cold" Diggle said tightly. 

Oliver nodded processing it and leaned out of the SUV to only heave her in his arms. He carried her swiftly into the mansion. 

Thea was waiting on the bottom of the stairs. Oliver shot her a stern expression.  
"Why are you awake?" He asked as he rushed up the stairs. 

Thea followed after. "I can't sleep" She rushed "There attacks going on".   
Oliver sighed, knowing his little sister cared. 

"She's cute" Thea mentioned peering at Felicity, as her brother entered his bedroom. "Wait" Thea called. She scolded her brother and shot him a pointed look to her bloody clothes. 

Oliver sighed heavily. "Help me change her" He said. He refused to undress her seeming how she was unconscious. He suddenly grew anxious of the sedation. 

He walked over to his dresser and handed Thea one of his shirts, Thea raised a single brow. "Take off her clothes" 

Oliver gave them his back and stared at the wall. He counted absently to thirty, and Thea cleared her throat "Done" 

"What's her name?" Thea whispered. 

"That's Felicity Smoak" Oliver answered, her name rolling off his tongue effortlessly. Thea caught on and frowned. 

"Another girl in the house.. Except for Raisa, but she's like a mom" Thea said exasperated. Oliver shot Thea a grimace. 

"Felicity is in danger, I'm just going to keep her safe" Oliver told his sister. 

Thea nodded excitedly. "But she's like really pretty" 

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Go" he said. 

Thea pouted but listened to her older brother. She crept out of his bedroom as Digg entered. "Her bedroom is ready" 

"Don't move her. She can stay in here" Oliver said staring at the girl in his bed. 

"What made you say yes?" Digg wondered in the door way. 

Oliver frowned. "I have no idea" 

__________________________

Felicity awoke thirteen hours later. She bolted awake and sat up holding covers tightly. She controlled her breathing and peered around. 

She was alone, and her clothes had been removed. That, caused her to tense. 

Felicity swung her legs and rolled out of bed. The white shirt she wore was big and she was grateful her body was not exposed.   
She ranked her memory, she was at the Queen Mansion. 

Where was Oliver Queen? 

Felicity peered at the door and stepped toward it in hopes of finding Oliver. She opened the door and yelped- 

The man peered straight ahead and gave her a nod. "Miss Smoak?" 

Felicity gave him a perplex expression. "Who are you?" 

"Roy" His tone was brisk. 

"Where is Mr Queen?" 

"In his office" Roy then spoke in his sleeve. "Sir, Miss Smoak is awake" 

Felicity stared wide eyed at the guard. Hurried footsteps rounded and Felicity flinched as a brunette rushed towards her. 

"Felicity" the girl said happily, "Hi, I'm Thea Queen" 

Felicity raised her lips. "Hi" 

"Oh, don't worry. I changed you- it's just Oliver's shirt" Thea waved a dismissive hand. "I'm happy you're up" 

Felicity gazed down and saw her exposed legs. "Is Oliver around?" 

Speak of the devil-Felicity mused as Oliver walked swiftly toward them. "Miss Smoak" He claimed. He wore a black suit and looked to be in a rush. 

"Roy take Thea back down stairs" Oliver said peering at Felicity. 

Thea interjected "Oh cmon" 

Roy hand gently pulled at Thea, but she listened- as always.   
Felicity stared at Oliver, and felt her chest heave. His lips pulled down to witness tears brimming her eyes. 

"I don't even know" Felicity sniffed and raised a shoulder. 

Oliver expression softened. "It's okay" 

"No it's not" Felicity stressed. Oliver pressed his lips together. He allowed his gaze to shift- her legs captivated him for a moment. Then, he realized she was in the hall exposed. He led her back into his bedroom. 

"Miss Smoak-" Oliver began

"Felicity" She corrected "That's my name" 

Oliver stared at her patiently. "Miss Smoak, I'm sorry for your loss but there is things to discuss" 

Felicity nodded agreeing and lifted her chin. "Which is?" 

Oliver was taken aback for a moment and he suppressed a grin. "Your arrangement with me" 

Felicity blushed tremendously. "This isn't a arrange marriage is it? I mean it's 2015, I would never forgive my father- no offense- I heard about these things-" Felicity caught on to his pointed puzzled look and took a deep breath. "I'll allow you to speak in 3 ... 2 ... 1..." 

Oliver chest rumbled with amusement. He again suppressed a smile. "You are under my protection" 

Felicity tilted her head to the side and her eyebrows raised. "Body guard?" 

"No, Roy is your body guard" Oliver sighed "You can't leave, Miss Smoak" 

"What?" She gawked. 

"You are in danger and it was best for you to stay here" Oliver said patiently "Its what your father wanted" He added in hopes of no argument. 

Felicity gazed at him, her teeth biting her lower lip. Oliver shifted his gaze to her lips and forced his gaze away. "How long?" 

"I don't know" Oliver said sincerely. 

"I'm-" Her eyes narrowed "Your prisoner?" 

Oliver expression grew grim "No- don't think of it like that" 

"But I am" Felicity said. 

"You may not leave" Oliver said meeting her gaze. He expected her to cry and beg. But, no she looked defiant. "You're not allowed to go anywhere alone- unless it's run through by me" Oliver informed. "You can no longer be alone- outside in the public eye". 

Felicity blinked, she pursed her lips. "I have a life" She stated calmly. "School, work, friends" She said. 

"You can't go back" Oliver said. "You're staying here" 

Felicity scoffed, a giggle erupted. "Everyone is going to think I'm dead" 

Oliver breathed through his nose. "Miss Smoak-" 

"Oh" 

Oliver witnessed the realization and hurried to speak "It's- more-" He hesitated. "Better this way" 

"How did this happen?" Felicity spoke in a whisper. She turned and walked toward the bed. She sat as her gaze was to the hard wood floor. 

Oliver watched her intently before approaching her. "You will have round the clock care" He ignored her rambling for a moment. "You're not permitted outside-" 

"Is this your bedroom?" 

Oliver blinked and glanced swiftly at the girl. "Yes" He stated. "Your room is down the hall" 

Felicity mouth twitched. "Someone is trying to kill me?" 

"All of us" Oliver corrected smoothly. "You're safe here" He vowed. 

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered staring up. 

"Your father was a alley. I owe him" Oliver lead on. Felicity grew tired, she wanted to sleep the day away. Wanted- needed to feel numb. 

"Okay" She nodded. She felt tears forming and she refused to cry. "I think I want to go back to sleep" She mumbled. 

Oliver face contracted disapprovingly. "You should eat something" 

"I'm not hungry" Felicity stated blankly. 

"I will wake you up for dinner" Oliver said turning his back towards her. 

"Where are you going?" Felicity wondered. 

"Out" 

Felicity scrunched her nose, and watched as he closed the door behind him. She played with her fingers and settled in his bed.   
She realized he was allowing her to sleep in his bed. Her eyebrow furrowed in thought- but she did not want to think. 

She placed the cotton covers over her head. Felicity did not have the nerve to pull the curtains back. What time was it? She did not know. 

Felicity did not care, she just wanted the pain to stop.   
Felicity sank deeper and fell asleep quickly, the nightmares welcomed her.

_____

Her soft cries concerned Oliver as he stared down at her. She tossed over revealing her face to him. Her hair landing on her lips. Oliver held the urge to brush away the fallen strands. 

He did not want to wake her. But, knew she had to eat. "Miss Smoak?" 

"Oliver" 

Felicity was still asleep and his chest tightened watching her. Felicity lip pouted and she turned once more in her sleep.

Oliver tugged on the covers "Miss Smoak?" He said more loudly. 

Felicity eyes widened and she was awake. She stared at Oliver for a moment. "Hi" She said rolling over. The room was dark informing her that it was night, a day passed. 

"I have a change of clothes for you" Oliver murmured. Felicity sat up and stared at the hooded shirt and sweats, comfortable clothing. 

"Thank you" 

"There is the bathroom" He motioned for the door. 

Felicity nodded and crawled out of bed. Oliver kept his gaze away from her legs. He felt his stomach flip as she walked ahead. She had a really nice ass- Oliver grimaced at that. 

Several minutes, and Felicity was ready. She had mange to clean herself up. She used Oliver's mouth wash and comb. She walked back into the bedroom to find him waiting in the hall. 

"Dinner is ready" Oliver said. 

Felicity nodded and followed Oliver, he had changed out of his suite. He wore jeans and a dark sweater. He looked nice- model material. Felicity wanted to laugh at herself.   
She always had a crush on Oliver Queen. 

Felicity walked down stairs and entered a hall to only walk down stairs once more. "You can get lost in this place" She muttered. 

Oliver suddenly wondered if he should draw up a map for her. He decided against it once in the dinning room.

Felicity glanced up and found several people there- they smiled at her. 

Felicity recognized most but suddenly became aware of her attire. Oliver silently sat, and even offered her a seat next to him. 

Thea stared at the pair, smiling devilishly. 

"How are you feeling Felicity?" Thea wondered sincerely across from her. 

"Tired" Felicity answered.

Thea glanced at Oliver absently, "Tommy said he was ten minutes away , that was a hour ago" Her lips pursed knowingly. 

Olivier nonchalantly raised a shoulder and peered at Felicity. "Eat" 

Felicity silently took a fork to her house salad. She chewed for a moment and swallowed. She kept her gaze to Oliver the entire time. She pushed her plate away and raised her lips.   
Oliver raised his lips as well and pushed the plate toward her.

Diggle lifted the corner of mouth but kept his gaze away, as Thea watched amazed at her brother and his patience for this girl. 

"Another bite" Oliver insisted. 

Felicity sighed heavily and began to actually eat her dinner. She didn't want to be rude. Felicity inwardly laughed at that. 

The door opened and Oliver glanced away. Thea rolled her eyes as yelling began. "I have arrived"  
Thea groaned staring up at the ceiling. 

Felicity curiously stared at the blue eyed man. He was handsome, but he knew it too from the way he smiled. And, she knew who it was. Tommy Merlin, his father was the head of the Gauls.   
His last name brought fear to the city, as did Queen. 

"Oh, we have a guest" Tommy marveled at the blonde. Felicity wanted to hold in her amusement.   
Oliver shot his best friend a sharp expression. Tommy pursed his lips. "What did I miss?" 

"How was Switzerland?" Thea instead asked coldly. 

"Okay, so I was gone for a while" Tommy said and raised a shoulder. "Big deal. Now, what's up with the sour faces?" 

"Anthony Smoak is dead" Oliver informed. "Last night. He got hit" 

Tommy swallowed and furrowed his brow. "Was it-?" 

"Argus?" 

"It had to be a inside job. Unless someone is trying to un-rank" 

Felicity soaked up all of this information silently. "Makes sense.." Tommy said. "Who else?" 

"Slades prized leech got hit too" Thea said. "It's insane out there" 

"Shouldn't you be online shopping like regular seventeen year olds?" Tommy wondered taking a seat; he peered at Felicity "I'm sorry for your loss" 

Felicity nodded and appreciated his words to her. "Felicity? Right?" Tommy wondered. Oliver nodded to Tommy. 

"Sorry to meet under these circumstances" Tommy drummed his fingers along the table. "Where's the liquor?" He shot up walking away. 

Felicity finished her salad and took a sip of water. "Can I sleep now?" Felicity asked. 

Oliver narrowed his gaze to Felicity and nodded. Felicity raised pushing back her chair. "Goodnight" She said to everyone. 

Roy, moved with her. And she remember it was just his job. Oliver stood as well, "I have to show you your room" He reminded.   
Felicity will miss his bed- and her thoughts turned inappropriate. 

Roy stayed behind as Oliver walked Felicity upstairs. "I had Diggle grab what was necessary" Oliver informed. 

"Of course" Felicity mumbled. She knew this was the only way, and it's what her father wanted. Her instinct told her to trust Oliver. 

They walked past his bedroom and one more bedroom and Roy halted. Oliver opened the door and allowed Felicity to enter. She noticed her own bedspread and dresser. 

"Thank you" She said as she gazed at the room. 

Oliver wondered why she was thanking him. It nagged him "You will be woken up in eight hours" 

Felicity grimaced. "Nine" She asked instead. 

"No, Miss Smoak" Oliver said and Felicity could have sworn he smiled. 

"Goodnight Mr Queen" 

Oliver did not reply as he closed the door to a shut. He approached Roy, "I want you to monitor her every fifteen minutes" 

"Yes, Sir" 

"Watch her" 

Roy nodded seriously and Oliver walked away. Roy scanned the area before settling right outside Felicity bedroom. 

\--

Felicity awoke four hours later utterly thirsty. She rolled out of bed groggily. And approached the door, no one was there.   
But, Roy was only human, didn't he sleep? Or eat? Felicity could mange getting herself water. 

She patted down the hall and stopped seeing light shine through Oliver's closed door. He was awake- Felicity shook her head disapprovingly. She wanted to see him

Felicity had remembered her way toward the kitchen. The mansion was quiet, it brought goose bumps to her skin.   
She walked into the kitchen and found a glass, once there she saw a maid. 

"Oh, I'm sorry-" 

The glass flung out of her hand hitting the tile. Felicity screamed- but a hand covered her mouth. She thrashed against the body. Felicity rammed her elbow into the stomach and heard a grunt. 

Her mouth was freed. "Oliver" 

The scream was blood boiling, and she was yelling for Oliver Queen, Felicity realized she was fighting a women, a stranger wanted to kill her. 

Felicity tried to wiggle out of her grasped. The women held a knife and aimed for Felicity chest- 

Then

She dropped. 

Felicity stared at the body and started to hyperventilate. Oliver stood in front of Felicity and widely began to summon everyone with his talking. 

"Felicity" 

Felicity did not realize she sank to the ground, her gaze to the dead body, he snapped her neck. It was so easy for him to do that- 

A warm hand grabbed her chin and her gaze was narrowed to blue eyes. "I need you to get up" 

Felicity allowed him to help her stand instead. "I was only thirsty" She whispered. 

Roy ran into the kitchen and threw his hands up defeated. "It's not his fault" Felicity said grabbing Oliver's attention. 

 

"I -" Felicity began to bent over to vomit. Oliver stared incredulously before helping her stand straight. His chest stiffened realizing she just saw him kill that women. He glanced at recognized her, it was Maria, she had been here less then a year. Oliver pulled Felicity and inspected her. His fingers brushed against her cheek. "A little cut" 

Felicity felt warm from his touch and her eyelids fluttered. "I'm sorry" 

"No, I am" Oliver said. 

"It's the life we know" Felicity said. Oliver knew she was right, he felt everything. Anger, disappointment, rage, more anger. 

"Clean this up" Oliver said as Diggle rushed in as did Thea, Oliver sighed "Thea, go" He yelled. 

"Is Felicity okay?" is all Thea asked. 

Felicity felt something from Thea, she liked her, she could trust her. 

"I'm okay" Felicity called to Thea. Oliver sighed and took hold of Felicity hand. "Why were you awake? You could have came to me" 

Felicity allowed Oliver to pull her away from the kitchen. "I was awake and I didn't think-" 

"Do you understand how serious this is?" Oliver said squeezing her hand. He realsed it to peer intently at her. 

"I do, I already apologized" Felicity mumbled towards the floor. 

Oliver sighed and grabbed her hand once more. He stomped up the stairs and led her into his bedroom. "I'll loose sleep knowing you're wandering around" It was a great excuse- Oliver inwardly fought himself. 

Felicity hand was dropped and Oliver stared expectedly at her. "Where will you sleep?" 

"In my bed" Oliver said his brow furrowing.

"But-" Felicity stated wide eyed "I never slept with a boy-" She closed her eyes. "A guy-" she shook her head. "I mean actually sleep- I mean I never actually slept - oh my god. That's to much info-" She gathered her breathes. 

Oliver cocked his head and waited for her to be finish. A slow smile formed his lips. Felicity heart began to race to see his smile. 

Oliver stepped back. "Rest" he urged as he walked swiftly towards his desk. 

"You're not going to bed?" Felicity wondered in his bed. She gripped his covers. 

"I have work to do" Oliver answered. 

Felicity sighed heavily and eyed the paperwork on his desk. "Do you like your job?" 

"Miss Smoak, go to bed" He glanced at her and he stilled for a moment. Her; just sitting in his bed. It looked completely natural. Oliver approached her and sat down. "Yes, I like my job" He answered staring at her. "It's all I know" 

Felicity frowned. "Killing people?" 

Oliver expression smoothed. "I protect what is mine" he said. "Goodnight, Miss Smoak" 

Felicity huffed dramatically and turned, laying down. Oliver couldn't help but smirk to himself. The girl was sassy.   
He liked that. 

 

\--

Thea Queen wakes every morning at five. It was her routine. She was the first person to wake, she enjoyed this for the sole reason of having the house to herself.   
Thea did her bathroom routine, and lacked toothpaste. Annoyed, she headed towards her brothers room. 

Thea opened the door and peeked in. She did a double take. 

In the same bed, together, sleeping, Oliver, and Felicity slept. 

Thea covered her mouth. 

He was holding her. Close to his chest.


	3. "Monster"

Oliver could not get use to Felicity Smoak. He was aware of her; always. Whenever she entered the room, his gaze would instantly shift to her.   
Felicity was oblivious. 

She had been at the mansion for two weeks and Felicity was going bonkers with boredom. She had been sitting in the den staring at the fireplace. 

Oliver sat on the sofa in comfortable silence until-

"I want to go outside" 

"No" 

He held in his amusement and folded the newspaper in half. "It's not safe" He reminded. 

Felicity lower lip pouted slightly. "What are your plans for today?" 

Oliver shot her a puzzled look. He shook his head and raised to a stance. "I can have Thea keep you company" 

Felicity lips twitched at the thought. She peered away from his gaze. "I'll be fine" She whispered. 

Oliver rubbed his finger against his thumb. He sighed "Come" 

Felicity bounced up and was completely excited. Oliver chest heaved as he walked out of the den. "Where are we going?" 

"I have to sign documents at the club" Oliver answered her, he shocked himself in telling her. 

"You own a club?" Felicity wondered. 

"I do" Oliver nodded. "It's good business". Felicity eyes narrowed in thought. 

Oliver patiently waited for Felicity. "I don't have a jacket" She halted. 

Oliver silently handed her his jacket. It was instinct, and that - irked him. 

Felicity smiled up at him and mumbled her thanks. Oliver approached the front door and met Diggle. 

"I will be at the club" Oliver said. 

Diggle narrowed his gaze to the beaming Felicity.

"Felicity will be joining me" 

Diggle raised his eyebrow, but nodded. "And I will be taking the M5" 

Oliver held the door open for Felicity and walked down the stairs. The October air hitting him. He wondered if she was cold, he glanced taking her in. 

She peered at the pavement and felt her cheeks turn pink with shyness. She held the urge to spin around taking in her surrounding. The trees held beauty in the changing autumn color. "Your home is lovely" She told him.

Oliver lips curved slightly at her little smile. But once she peered at him, his lips faltered. He nodded approaching his car. He held the door for Felicity and walked around to the drivers side.

Felicity was nervous- Was he a safe driver? she inwardly thought. The answer was no- as he skidded away from the mansion and down the pebble driveway. Felicity squealed.   
Oliver choked on his laughter and kept his gaze to the windshield. 

Felicity stared out the window, she couldn't make out the sidelines- he was driving to fast. But it was memorizing to watch. 

Oliver glanced at her sideways and saw her soft gaze. His eased his foot off the gas pedal- a image of the car flipping flashed through his thoughts. 

They had arrived, and Oliver grew tense. Felicity watched as his demeanor changed. His expression turned cold. Oliver got out and rounded to meet Felicity. 

"Don't say a word" 

Felicity gawked at him but nodded her head. Now, she was definitely nervous.   
Her gaze lifted to know the name of the club- Vigilante. 

Oliver sauntered in with Felicity close by his side. A guard greeted him briefly; but Oliver was to busy in watching Tommy. 

"You know I can't do that-" 

Tommy stood with a man, and Oliver recognized him as a bookie for a fellow rising gang. "I just need time- Mr Queen" The man turned white with fear. 

Oliver approached the bar and peered down at the documents, he signed the papers. "What seems to be the problem?" 

"Sir-" 

Oliver glared at the man, and shifted his gaze to Tommy.   
Tommy looked bored, he raised a shoulder. "He doesn't have the money" 

"I given you a week" 

"Sir, it's dirty thousand dollars" 

Oliver sighed heavily and unbuttoned his suit jacket. "It seemed appropriate for Palmer to send you to me" 

"Palmer doesn't want anything to do with me" The man said. Oliver nodded his head. 

Felicity stood quietly behind Oliver, her gaze to the tile. 

"Do you have my money?" Oliver asked slowly.

"N-" 

Oliver retrieved his gun from his waist and aimed it. The sound rang off the walls. The man threw his head back and fell swiftly on the floor.   
Felicity jumped and clutched the bar for support. 

"This is why I don't deal with drug addicts" Oliver growled.

Tommy eyes narrowed. "I think he was a alcoholic" 

Oliver shot his friend a glare, but Tommy noticed Felicity. "Hi, Felicity" He called. 

"Uh-" Tommy took his the girls expression. She simply stared ahead. "She okay? You have to toughen her up" 

Oliver turned around and approached Felicity carefully. He saw the tears brim her eyes. His eyebrows shot up with concerned. "Felicity?" He whispered. 

Her ears rang from the gun shot. 

Oliver placed his hand on hers and she instantly jumped from his touch. Oliver leaned in closer. "I'm sorry you had to see that" 

Felicity was puzzled, he was apologizing to her? What about the mans family. "You -" 

"He was a scumbag" Tommy said from the other side of the bar, he sipped on his vodka. "We did society a favor" 

Felicity hand began to shake, this was a new level. She witnessed the gangsta life and couldn't fathom any words. Did her father ever kill someone?   
Why did Oliver do this? 

Oliver wanted to shake her with reason, surely she wasn't that naive? Did she think her father was successful by talking his way into things? 

"Please" Felicity stared straight into his eyes "Take me back to the mansion" 

Oliver expression smoothed, he turned towards Tommy. "Fire Smith, he can't DJ" 

Tommy nodded and pushed off the bar. "Yes, Boss" He saluted them both and climbed the steps. 

Oliver peered at one of the guards. "Clean that up" 

Oliver motioned for her to walk. Her balance was off and he sighed disapprovingly. 

Felicity glanced behind and watched as the mans body was wrapped up- Oliver touched her arm and furrowed his eyebrows. Felicity snapped her gaze away. 

Once outside, she felt a little bit better. The air soothed her body and filled her lungs. She took a deep breathe - and turned red with fury, "Are you insane?" 

Olivier stood outside and shoved his hands in his pockets. His lips raised in a smirk and a scoff escaped. "Excuse me?" 

"It's the middle of the day- and - and you're whacking people" Felicity wailed. 

Oh, he couldn't help himself, Oliver laughed. That only caused more anger. "You could go to jail" 

Oliver expression darkened. "No one has the nerve.." He tilted his head. "You don't really get it, you're a mafia princess" 

Felicity fumed staring at him. Oliver approached her "So fragile, innocent, naive-" 

"I am not fragile" Felicity said through her teeth.   
Oliver knew this, he could see it. Felicity Smoak was surviver. 

Oliver smirked down at her and began to walk towards the car. Felicity followed after crossing her arms against her chest.

"Monster" He had heard her muttered, he smiled brightly. 

It would be easier for her to think that, she should stay away. He only wanted to protect her. 

Oliver gazed at her 

"You have no idea"


	4. "Trust no one"

Oliver wasn't always a 'monster' , he was still smiling over Felicity wording. He use to be soft- 'a little boy' his father would often tell him.   
He did not have a say, he was turned into a monster. Oliver had to choose this style of life. There was no getting out. 

Oliver just did not like : he enjoyed his line of work. 

___________________________

Felicity had marched up the stairs towards her bedroom. Oliver had spoken no words, and she was thankful for that.   
She stomped down the hall-

"Felicity" 

Thea called from her bedroom, Felicity did a double take and stared in the open bedroom door. She approached the doorframe. Felicity raised her lips. 

"What's up?" Thea wondered laying on her bed. Felicity absently peered down the hall and saw Roy by her bedroom door. 

"Nothing" Felicity eyes narrowed as she took a timid step in. 

"Wanna paint my nails?" 

Felicity instantly loved Thea, she peered at her chipped nail polish and smiled. "Yes" she walked toward the bed and flopped down.

"Enjoyed the afternoon with my brother?" Thea wondered with a twitch of a grin. 

Felicity wondered how much Thea knew about him. "We went to the club" Felicity stared at a hot pink nail polish timidly. 

"That's really nice, and where else?" 

Felicity applied a coat onto Thea's nails. She peered up at her perplex. "That's it"

Thea eyes narrowed and she noticed Roy standing outside her bedroom door. "Hi, Roy" Thea waved. Roy kept his gaze ahead and ignored her. "Mr Serious" Thea grumbled. 

"More like Oliver" Felicity muttered- and quickly regretted saying it. Thea raised a single brow and tilted her head "He's more light.. around you" Thea said.

Felicity giggled heartily and sighed. "That is a lie-" she tossed a throw pillow in her direction.   
Thea squealed hitting Felicity with a pillow, she rolled over running away. 

"Thea" Felicity laughed running after her. Roy head followed after Felicity, he moved with her. Felicity ran around the corner- 

And knocked into concrete. Felicity gasped and hands shot out to balance her. Felicity fit of giggles halted and she peered up flushed. "S-Sorry" 

Oliver peered questionably down at her, he wanted to hide his amusement. "Miss Smoak" He acknowledged her. 

"S-Sorry" Felicity said again and shook her head. "Oliver- I mean - Mr Queen" She said flabbergasted.   
Oliver enjoyed her banter secretly. 

"What are you doing?" He wondered murmuring. 

"I- I was keeping Thea company- she painted my nails" Felicity babbled as Oliver noted her pink nails. 

Oliver nodded and Felicity watched as his expression smoothed. "Try not to run away from Roy" He said as his gaze shifted. Felicity glanced back and smiled sheepishly at Roy. "Sorry" She apologized once more. 

Oliver sighed and rubbed his fingers together. He inwardly battled to apologize for his actions for today, but she met his gaze and he saw her eyes soften.   
Felicity had already forgiven him. 

Oliver leaned away slightly and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Continue on" he said stepping aside. Felicity took a small step forward and gazed back at him. A slight frown ceased her lips.   
Roy moved with her, Felicity walked down to the hall. 

Thea skipped toward them happily. "There you are-" 

Felicity stared at Thea, she began to shake. "Roy.." 

The hall was narrowed, Felicity and Thea faced each other. Felicity had noticed the window- it held angelic stain glass- she had noticed the sniper as the red dot landed on Thea shoulder.   
But it was Roy's job to notice first. 

His first instinct- he bolted forward as the glass shattered, his arms snaked around a petite waist. Roy pushed Thea down and reached for Felicity, Thea breathed heavily in his arms.   
Felicity ears rang, Roy grabbed their wrist and pulled forward. He heard the commotion of gun fire downstairs. 

The glass itched at his knees and Roy moved along with Felicity, and Thea. The tear glass stung as Roy kicked it in the opposite way. 

"Ollie-" Thea gripped Roy's arm. Roy sternly peered at Thea, but nodded agreeing. 

Hurried footsteps rounded, and Roy held his gun and aimed ahead. "Thea" 

Roy lowered his gun and felt Thea's hand slip away from his. Thea ran toward Oliver. Oliver held out his arms and did a quick once over. "Felicity" 

Roy gently placed his hand on her elbow and guided her toward Oliver. "Are you alright?" Oliver gazed down. Felicity nodded numbly. Oliver hand rubbed her arm and winced. "Just a graze" 

Felicity didn't really care, he was touching her. "You're bleeding" She gasped reaching for him. Oliver caught her hand and held it. "We have to leave" Oliver whispered towards her. 

Thea ran ahead to retrieve her belongings. It was installed in early life to always pack light, Thea met them in the hall. "Where is Dig?" Thea panicked.

"Getting the car" Oliver grunted. "You can't be seen" he turned toward Felicity. "Arms up" 

Felicity peered widely at Oliver and he grunted in response and tapped her arms. She helplessly stared at him. Oliver pulled at the hem of her shirt. "Look at me" Oliver said. Felicity obliged and stared at perfect blue eyes. Her arms were raised and the cold air met her chest, the shirt she wore was off. Oliver grabbed one of his sweaters and pulled it over her head. 

The hall stilled to silence and Oliver stared pass Felicity. Roy began to move toward Thea. "Take her to Diggle, we will be there" Oliver murmured to Roy. 

Felicity leaned toward Oliver "What is happening?" 

"Just look at me" Oliver soothed gently and peered directly at her. The heavy foot steps, and he moved Felicity aside. "My bedroom-" he whispered as he pushed her in the doorway. 

The gun he held became steady in his hand. A bullet met the masked man, and Oliver stared murderously. A whistle and Oliver was met with a dog.   
Dog- if Oliver could even call it that. They had sent a scent dog. They were looking for her. 

It bared its teeth and began to stalk toward Oliver, he braced himself and raised his boot. Oliver grabbed the mouth and yanked down. A slight whimper, and Oliver grabbed her shirt and threw it down the hall. The dog caught the scent of Felicity, he began to foam. Oliver slid in his bedroom and locked the door. 

He was met with a body running into him. Felicity grabbed Oliver and her fingers caressed his abdomen.   
Oliver grew warm under her touch, it was fire to him. He inhaled and held his breathe as her lip pouted. "You were - shot? Stabbed?" Felicity blinked away the hysteria. 

Oliver grabbed her fingers. "Stabbed" He corrected nonchalantly. Her fingers were gently twined with his. "We have to go" he pulled at her. 

Felicity wondered if there was a secret getaway. Oliver approached the window and unlocked it. He threw the duffle bag out the window. He glanced back at Felicity. "What the frack-?" Felicity rushed toward him. "No" She shrieked. 

Oliver patiently waited. His gaze was to the door. They only had five minutes until they shot through the door. His leg hung out the window. "It's a short drop" He lied. 

"I can't" Felicity replied. 

Oliver held out his arms. Felicity slowly approached. "Do you trust me?" Oliver wondered and held his breathe.   
Say no; Oliver willed, it would be easier for him. 

Felicity stared at him for a moment, " I do". He felt a grimace of hope from her words. He could get by- all of the doubts banished as she took his hand. Oliver gathered Felicity in his arms. He pulled her through the window.   
Felicity refused to peer down, Oliver balanced his limbs on the ledge. He lowered himself and began to climb down. Felicity closed her eyes and began to count- 

"Felicity" Oliver said calmly peering up at her. He held himself up and Felicity peeked down at him. She whined slightly. "Watch me" He patiently held her gaze. The gunshots became more audible. 

He hurried down the bricks and dropped against the gravel of the driveway. Felicity stared down blankly at Oliver. 

"Felicity" He peered up and held out his arms. He would catch her if he had to. Felicity just shook her head at him. Oliver kicked the gravel impatiently. Breaks hitting the gravel caused him to tense. A blacked out Sedan skidded ahead and Diggle peered out the drivers side. "Felicity" Oliver head snapped toward her. "Just lower yourself-" His voice cracked "I'll catch you" 

"Oliver" Felicity cried. And his heart rate sped hearing her cries. 

"Jesus Christ" He stomped. "Hey, listen to me- yes. Felicity hold on" He said as she listened carefully. "Sit" He said appraising her. Felicity closed her eyes and pushed off the brick of the mansion. 

Felicity met impact and arms catching her, she gasped as she fell. Oliver landed on his back and exhaled deeply. 

"Oliver-" 

Oliver head snapped sideways and rolled Felicity off of his body, he met the masked man with a clench fist, Felicity yelped as Oliver pushed her to run. 

He planted a kick towards the man chest, and aimed the gun to plant two swift bullets. Oliver turned and grabbed Felicity. "Run" 

Felicity pulled Oliver arm as he swiftly ran toward the SUV. Diggle protected Oliver's back and shot at the masked gunman.   
Felicity was roughly pulled in the Sedan, and Oliver slid in. "Go" 

The SUV skidded against the gravel and Oliver thanked the gods for his, and his family safety. "Raisa?" Oliver instantly asked. 

"Had left an hour before. She's safe" Dig informed as his gaze shifted to his mirrors. "No one is following" 

Oliver sighed relived, his gaze landed on Thea- she met his gaze. "I'm okay" She told him. He lifted his lips and turned toward Felicity. 

Oliver climbed over the seat and pulled at Felicity, "Come here" he murmured. Felicity unbuckled and climbed over. 

Oliver noticed her shaken limbs. "First aid kit?" He called. "Under the blanket" Thea replied. 

Oliver turned his attention to Felicity. "It's okay" he whispered. Felicity gaze landed on his stomach. Oliver pushed aside her- - well his sweater, her shoulder was bleeding. Felicity stilled. Unable to move. 

Oliver ripped a alcohol pad with his teeth, and gently patted her shoulder. He tried not his think of how smooth her skin was. Felicity peered at Oliver wondering his actions.  
Oliver leaned toward and pursed his lips- they locked eyes momentarily- until he blew softly on her skin. 

Felicity winced as a bandaid was placed on her shoulder. "Will I survive?" She whispered as the car was silent. 

Oliver grinned peering into the first aid kit. He began to work on himself, he clenched his teeth as he stitched his wound up. 

Felicity was silent for several minutes as Oliver worked his wound with a needle and thread. He pushed the first aid kit aside and lowered his shirt.   
Felicity peeked at him and caught him staring at her. 

"Are you alright?" She wondered. 

Oliver furrowed his brow. Was she serious? "Yes" he answered. 

Felicity nodded and fixed her gaze ahead. 

"Central City Diggle" Oliver called from the backseat. 

"When will it stop?" 

Oliver glanced as realized she had spoke. Felicity frowned and he could see the tears forming her eyes. "You're safe".   
Felicity nodded her head and comprehended his words. 

Oliver had ally's in Central City, his hand clenched, he couldn't trust any one. Everyone turned against one another.   
Oliver began to think- create plans to keep everyone safe. 

It was twilight, and the SUV coasted along the back ways of Starling. Diggle was instructed to keep going until Central City. 

Felicity arm brushed against Oliver's, she glanced at him but chose to peer head. Oliver sighed peering down at the floor mat.   
He questioned everything now. 

Thea turned in her seat and peered at her brother, she glanced at Felicity as well. "How long?" 

Oliver breathed through his nose. "I don't know-" 

"Last time it was only a week" Thea reminded. Felicity was unsettled by the idea of 'last time', she had never dealt with death threats before or hits

"It's not like the last time" Oliver snapped. Felicity peered at Oliver scolding him for yelling at Thea.   
Oliver clenched his fist. "We have to figure out, who, what, where and why" He said slowly. 

"Trust no one" Thea said turning away from him. 

Oliver shook his head clearing his thoughts, Felicity shifted her gaze to Oliver. "She's just a kid" she whispered harshly.

Oliver snapped his gaze to Felicity, he held the urge to smile. She had bonded with his sister, Felicity was protective over the teenager. "I know what is best for my sister" Oliver glared. 

Felicity scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. She fumed beside him.   
Oliver watched fixing his grin ahead, his gaze landed to a blanket. He silently covered Felicity, and she clucked her tongue. "Thank you" she yanked it away from him and covered herself. 

Oliver smile was more broad and found Thea to be settled in- sleeping perhaps.   
He would apologize to her in the morning. 

Felicity settled and caught Oliver's gaze. She rolled her eyes and peered away. Oliver chest rose-   
He still found her to be - astounding, after all that has happened. 

The most difficult thing in Oliver's entire world was protecting Felicity Smoak


	5. "We will stay low"

Felicity Smoak had fallen asleep as Diggle drove, she laid beside Oliver with the blanket wrapped around her. Oliver would often steal glances as she slept. Felicity mumbled incoherent words and moved closer towards him.   
Oliver limbs stilled as her head met his shoulder. He could smell apricots, Felicity smelled like apricots. 

Thea, awake and talkative glanced behind. She grinned at her brother. Oliver pressed his palms together and gave Thea a calm expression. "She's sleeping?" Thea questioned peering closely at her. Oliver chest heaved as he nodded. "She's just so.." Thea said sighing turning in her seat. Oliver rolled his eyes. 

"We should stop and check in" Diggle said. Oliver glanced at Felicity and twitched. 

"You and Roy surveillance" Oliver murmured from the back seat. 

Diggle nodded his head, and turned the wheel. He drove off the exit and noted the hotel beaming right off the exit. "That one" Oliver said. 

He lifted Felicity slightly, she was sagging. It looked uncomfortable- Oliver reasoned. Felicity arm fell against him, her fingers landing on the sleeve of his shirt, a sigh escaping her lips.   
His heart clenched, as he closed his eyes finding bliss- 

The car was parked. Thea grabbing her belonging caused Felicity to stir. "Hey" Oliver found himself whispering as she awoke. He watched as she seemed alarmed but settled into confusion. 

Oliver climbed through the lowered seat. He craned his neck, peering around. Felicity arms reached out, and Oliver pulled her. Felicity hand met his chest as she stood against the curb. "Why?-" she peered around as she held her glasses. She looked tired, and cranky. 

Oliver attempted to hide his amusement. 

"Thea-" Oliver turned but saw the fury in her eyes "I want my own room" 

"Absolutely not" Oliver said walking toward the entrance. "I will get a suite, two beds" he said. 

Felicity chose to stay outside. She rubbed her arms against her bare skin. She was freezing. And tired, Felicity grumbled leaning against the wall for support.   
Thea whined to Diggle about Oliver, While Roy bit away smiles from Thea antics. 

Oliver returned holding a room key. He approached Digg and murmured to him. Felicity watched carefully but peered away once Oliver turned. 

Thea, Oliver, and Felicity entered the building. Oliver walked swiftly behind Felicity, his gaze traveling ever so often. Oliver stopped outside the room and swiped the card.   
Felicity stared at the simple beds and access to a kitchen, but she was more excited about the television.   
Thea was already bored, but she did enjoy Central City- her thoughts traveled.

Oliver checked the room throughly, and closed all windows and doors. He turned toward the girls and rubbed his hands. 

Thea climbed into bed and rolled over. Once her head hit the pillow; she was unconscious with dreams.   
Felicity stared at the two beds, she decided to not test her limits. She peeled off her shoes and climbed in with Thea. 

"Can I watch television?" Felicity whispered. Oliver leaned against the pillow and glanced. He found the remote on the bedside and turned it on. Felicity smiled peering ahead.   
A late night show graced the screen. Oliver had no interest in watching the sitcom as Felicity. She laid in bed comfortably as Oliver laid in the other bed. 

Felicity soft giggles filled the room and Oliver lips raised hearing the sound that caused heart ache to form. She giggled quietly at the screen and he found himself watching her. 

Felicity peered sideways and met his gaze. Her cheeks were pink from laughter. "He's funny" She said and stifled a yawn. 

Oliver just nodded. What was this show again? He didn't know; he didn't care. 

Felicity had fallen asleep as the show ended. Oliver turned off the television and glanced. Oliver took the time in covering Felicity.   
He planted himself on the edge of the bed. His palms resting on his thighs.   
She was just so captivating; the light in the dark tunnel. Oliver stared at her, marveling how she smiled in her sleep. Oliver just wanted to - 

He stood. Oliver banished any thoughts away. He can't even keep her safe. He stalked toward the shower. 

Oliver did not plan on sleeping anytime soon. 

_______________________

A swift knock on the door caused Oliver to bolt upright. His hand curling around his gun, he approached the door.   
Then, three knocks in a row caused him to relax. He opened the door allowing Roy and Diggle to come inside. 

Diggle held coffee and bagels as Roy went straight for the bathroom. "It was a quiet night" Diggle said to Oliver. 

"That's expected" Oliver said. He turned staring at the sleeping bodies in the opposite bed.   
Digg sat down on one of the chairs. He peeked at Thea, and Felicity. 

"Have a plan yet?" Diggle questioned. 

Oliver expression smoothed as he peered up toward the ceiling. "I'm going to see Barry" 

Diggle raised a knowing brow at that. "We can stay on the mountain" 

Oliver wasn't keen to the idea, the cabin was a nice retreat- not a hideaway house. "It's in your name.." Oliver thought "That can work" he nodded running a hand through his hair. 

Roy returned silently and waited near the door. Oliver liked Roy, he protected his sister with his life. He motioned for a chair and Roy sat down- his gaze landing on Thea. 

A soft sigh caused Oliver to snap his gaze. Felicity tossed and turned, she was awake and confused- she stared at the empty bed beside and shot up worriedly. 

Oliver peered away and Felicity took in Diggle and Roy. Felicity relaxed in seeing Oliver.  
She offered a small smile before shuffling toward the bathroom. 

Diggle eyes narrowed and he gripped a coffee cup. "She is getting use to you" Diggle stated softly. 

Oliver sighed and stood. "That's expected too" And his lips raised. 

"You want her to?" Diggle returned. Oliver lips pulled slightly at that. 

"Shes doesn't really know what is going on" Oliver reasoned. Felicity was just aware of him; as well as Oliver with her. 

Felicity patted toward the men and peeked at the doughnuts. She stood closely by Oliver. He peered at her, as a smile formed his lips. "Are you hungry?" He asked softly.   
Felicity nodded and snagged a doughnut happily. Diggle grinned behind his coffee cup. Oliver watched her eat and offered her a cup. Felicity happily took it and sat down in Oliver's chair. 

"Try not to allow Thea to sleep into the afternoon" Oliver said to Roy, who nodded. 

Felicity carefully kept her gaze to the carpet. Was he going somewhere? Where? 

Oliver grabbed his gun and tucked it into his pants. He stared at Felicity across the room; her expression was worried- something was bothering her. 

"Felicity" 

Her head shot up and she met his gaze. Oliver beckoned her and she placed her breakfast down, she slowly approached. "Grab your things" he told her. 

Oliver couldn't leave her. It didn't settle right with him. He trusted Diggle- and Roy with his entire life, but taking care of her would only work one way, it had to be him. 

Felicity laced up her shoes and met Oliver by the door. He opened the door and stepped into the hall. "Where are we going?" 

"I have to see someone" Oliver answered. 

"Where?" Felicity pressed. 

"Central City" 

"Is that where we are?" Felicity wondered. 

"Yes" Oliver sighed and gave Felicity a pointed look. She lifted her lips sheepishly.   
Oliver stared at her, and rolled his tongue. He shook his head, as he walked toward his SUV.

"When are we going back home?" Felicity asked. "I mean- your home" 

 

Oliver chest heaved and his expression hardened. "We aren't".

Felicity frowned. "Maybe they left" She offered. 

"I'm not taking that risk" He slid in the drive side and Felicity sat in the passenger side. "We will stay low" Oliver started the ignition. 

He pulled out and griped the wheel tightly. Felicity settled, shifting her gaze to the window. 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Oliver peeked as Felicity went for the radio. She pressed the knob and turned through the channels.   
Oliver inwardly sighed. 

Oliver shot her a perplex expression before turning off the radio. Felicity sank back narrowing her eyes sheepishly.   
Oliver grinned, peering away. 

Felicity was restless, she just wanted peace and tranquility. She wasn't going to get that with pretty boy. 

"What?" 

Felicity eyes bulged and was horrified for a instant to think she spoke her thoughts. "Sorry?" She asked 

"You said something" Oliver said peering at her. 

"No, I didn't" Felicity said quickly. 

Oliver peered away and his lips pulled at the corners. He drove through the streets until his memory ranked to the building belonging to the Allen's. 

"Do you remember Barry?" 

Felicity bit her lip and slightly peered down. "Yeah, I think" 

"Don't talk" Oliver parked the car in the lot and got out. Felicity followed after him, her hand landed on his arm and she pulled at him. 

Oliver stopped walking. He patiently waited for her to speak. Felicity was nervous. "I don't think he liked me much" She murmured fidgeting with her fingers. 

Oliver took a deep breathe and peered straight down at her. "Impossible" His tone light. 

Felicity met his gaze and gave him a shake of her head. "I don't -" 

Oliver interrupted her by clamping a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "You are safe" He reminded. Felicity nodded and offered a weak smile. 

Oliver turned but Felicity kept her hand around his arm. She walked closely to him and peered up shyly. "It's okay" Oliver told her as they stepped in to the elevator. Felicity looped her arm with his. 

She felt completely safe. 

"Remember your safe" Oliver said turning as he faced her. He slowly walked her toward the wall. 

Felicity stared up tranced from his curved mouth. His eyelashes were long as he peered down at her, Felicity held her breathe as Oliver went behind his back. His hand landed on her arm and he pushed her against the wall- 

The elevator sounded their arrival. 

Oliver pulled out his gun and aimed quick for the guard. He sent a bullet in to the mans chest. Felicity yelped- Oliver clamped his hand on her mouth, she stared wide eyed at him. "Ssssh" His tone soft. Felicity nodded quickly. 

Oliver moved his hand away from her mouth slowly and peered at the limp body on the floor. He offered her his hand, Felicity placed her palm in his. 

Oliver peered at her closely as sweat ran down her neck, he knew she was nervous. 

Oliver walked over the body and straight into the door. Reflex- it was all about reflex. 

His grip on Felicity loosened as a figure stepped out. His hand clamped onto a throat and he slammed the body into the nearest wall. 

A small chuckle was the response. Felicity stared timidly as the younger man with the brown hair. 

"You didn't have to shoot my guy" He told Oliver. 

Oliver grip on his throat did not loosened. He glared at Allen, who only rolled his eyes. Oliver released his hold but only to slam his fist into his eye. 

Felicity jumped at the sudden movement. 

"Okay, maybe I deserve that" He winced. 

Oliver stepped back and lifted his shoulders. "Tell me what you know Barry" 

"How is Tommy?" Barry instead asked. 

Oliver smirked. "Tommy is well". 

Barry Allen peered directly at Felicity. His lip pulled at the corners. "Felicity" It sent shivers down her spine as he spoke her name. Oliver slid beside her and peered at Barry timidly. "How are you?" 

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine" she said briskly. Oliver smiled and turned his attention to Barry. "Tell me what you know" Oliver said. 

Barry scratched his temple soothingly. "I must admit I'm disappointed" he murmured. "It was a inside job all this time" Barry said. 

Oliver furrowed his brow. "You mean-?" 

"A snitch. One of your own" His lips pulled. Barry winced "Don't kill the messenger-" 

Oliver was irritated. He threw Barry against the wall. "I have no time for games" Oliver yelled. 

"It was always about the girl" Barry gaze shifted toward Felicity. "There's a price on your head" He spoke directly to her. Oliver slammed him against the wall.

"Who is the snitch?" 

Barry face fell slightly. "I don't know. Know one knows" he said. Oliver released him. "There pulling away. Starting new". 

"How much?" Oliver wondered in reference to Felicity. 

"Fifty" Barry answered. 

"What?" Felicity squeaked. "Why?" 

"You have the ability to make someone disappear" Barry said.

Felicity grew panic and she turned away from them both. Oliver glanced at Felicity. She knew she shouldn't have poked around the Internet. 

"Are you two-?" Barry wondered quietly to Oliver. "Cause she's pretty cute" 

Oliver clenched his teeth and glared at Barry questionably. "I'm sorry about Anthony" Barry said sincerely. 

Oliver took a step back. He wasn't going to punch Barry anymore. "Sorry about your guard" 

"Replaceable" Barry shrugged. 

Oliver offered his hand toward Barry. "You seem to be filling in your dads shoes" Barry noted dryly.   
Oliver expression grew grim. 

Oliver shook Barry's hand and offered him advice. "Trust no one" 

"Including you" Barry noted. Oliver smiled and narrowed his gaze to Felicity, he grew worried. 

Barry walked swiftly toward the window and peered down. "How is Slade?" He questioned. 

"I haven't been in contact" Oliver said. Barry gazed back at Oliver. 

Felicity approached Oliver's side. Barry gaze lingered toward Felicity and it made Oliver turn green. 

"Its decided" Barry approached Oliver and Felicity "you never saw me... I never saw you-" Barry peered at Felicity pointedly. "Agreed?"   
Oliver nodded but she peered away shyly. 

"Fifty million is a lot of money" Barry said amused. Oliver glared at Barry for the comment. 

Felicity grew unsettled. There was a price on her head. 

"I'll pay it" 

And the room stilled from Oliver's outburst.


	6. "I will do what it takes"

"I am not a toy" Felicity was furious "I am not a thing to be bought" She added as she glared ahead. Oliver sighed deeply as he walked ahead of her. Felicity huffed after him. "You don't owe me" -

Oliver spun around halting her from uttering another word- his expression was fearsome. "Enough" He gritted his teeth. 

Felicity raised her chin defiantly. "This is my life" She stomped. 

Oliver scoffed raising a eyebrow. "Did you stomp your foot?" He wondered bleakly. Felicity eyes narrowed at that, she shook her head. "Felicity" Oliver said softly "You're right, this is your life. Would you like me to help you? That's what I have been doing" 

She felt a tad bit guilty from his words. Felicity peered away from his gaze. "You are doing to much" . 

Oliver disagreed. She had two almost near death situations under his house. He grew angry with that thought. "I will do what it takes" It was a clear warning. 

Felicity walked swiftly by him. She didn't think she was worth it, worth all of the worry. She didn't care anymore about the promise Oliver had made to her father. She didn't care anymore. Felicity waited in the passenger seat. Oliver shot her a puzzled expression before starting the ignition. 

"Oliver?" 

He glanced beside him and noted her gazing out the window. "Yes, Felicity?" He replied curiously. 

"You never said a word to me" 

It was barely audible. Oliver heart skidded in his chest and he peered widely at her. "Did you even think about me?" 

Oliver breathe through his nose and turned the wheel. "It was a stupid kid thing, I didn't mean to sound bitter" Felicity breathed. "Happened ages ago" she mumbled. 

Oliver drove silently and prayed for time machines, and broken promises to mend

__________________________________________

Felicity Smoak: Fourteen years old  
Oliver Queen: Seventeen years old

The summer was almost over which meant back to boarding school for Oliver, he had grown accustomed to the rich boy lifestyle. He had grown accustomed to the scum, and greed of Starling City.  
The summer heat grazed the back of his neck as he stood alone on the front steps. His mother had taken Thea to a recital, and it left him bored.  
Oliver father was expecting a 'business associate' he inwardly scoffed at that, He hated it when his father openly lied to him. A car was pulling into the driveway and Oliver stood straighter. His front door opened revealing his father. Robert stared at Oliver sternly, he sighed making his way toward the parked car. 

A man stepped out, he smiled roughly at Oliver. "The Queen boy, you grown" At that Oliver raised his lips. "Meet my daughter Felicity-" 

Oliver gaze landed on a petite blonde. The frames shielded her blue eyes, the white dress she wore caused her skin to glow. Oliver was strictly taken aback. "Hi" and her lips raised in a shy smile. Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat, he never really went for girls like Felicity. 

She was refreshing and just warm like the sun. "Oliver" He introduced himself and forced himself to shake her hand. She was tiny compared to him. 

"Keep our guest company, Oliver" 

Oliver nodded at his father and watched as they both walked away. Felicity breathed a weary sigh. Oliver smiled at her. "I won't kill you" he promised

Felicity laughed- giggled. "I like your laugh" he stated. It only caused her peer away shyly. "Can I show you something?" He wondered. Felicity nodded happily, Oliver began to walk with Felicity beside him. 

"What grade are you in?" He asked. 

"I'll be a sophomore in the fall" She answered. "What about you?" 

"Graduating" He answered shrugging. 

Felicity pursed her lips but smiled politely. She thought he was extremely handsome, Felicity felt the tedious thing of whenever a boy made her laugh. She began to crush on him, living in her own little bubble. "What are you into?" 

"Computers" Felicity answered excitedly but blushed "I mean- I kind of like all things really- except drugs- I tried beer- and it was so disgusting- and I am boring you" Felicity winced. 

Oliver gazed down at her. "Not at all" he said walking. "I think it's nice" He stared at the grass but heard her little laugh. 

"What about you?" Felicity wondered.

Oliver stared straight head, his eyes gleaming against the sun. "Getting suspended" He grinned. Felicity frowned at that, but raised her lips. 

"Lies" 

Oliver mused down at her. "You don't know me" 

Felicity smiled effortlessly "Sure, I do" she swayed her arms. Oliver smirked at her, his thoughts traveling about her- 

"This way-" Oliver grabbed her arm and ran her through some bushes. Her laughter was intoxicatingly and he found himself chuckling as he steadied her.  
She was perfect in his arms. He towered over her, but Felicity was keen in leaning into him. 

"Felicity?" 

"Yes?" Her lips pursed as she gazed up.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" 

Felicity lowered her head in a happy nod. "Yes" she smiled. 

"And can I kiss you?" 

Felicity was frozen, Oliver peered patiently down at her, a smiling lingering. Felicity swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why would you want to?" Felicity whispered. "You don't even know me" She added.

Olive lips raised crookedly. "Sure, I do" 

And his lips hesitantly brush against her, he had kissed a lot of girls but Felicity lips were soft. Felicity leaned toward him, meeting his kiss. Oliver felt her lips quickly peck his. Felicity pulled away- her brow furrowed. "Why?" 

"You're so beautiful" Oliver was puzzled "I like you"

Felicity shook her head quickly. "I-" she peered away. "I have to go" 

"Wait" Oliver attempted to pull at her. Felicity walked quickly ahead and glanced back. "Goodbye Oliver" 

Oliver never seen Felicity after that summer day. 

They both forgot about each other. 

_____________________________

"Why did you run away?" 

Felicity had been lost in her thoughts when Oliver finally spoke. He pulled the car into the lot. "W-What?" She said taken aback. 

"After I kissed you, you ran away" Oliver said pulling the key out of the ignition. "I tried finding you-" 

"What?" Felicity said alarmed. Oliver snapped his gaze to hers.  
"You're father didn't want you to fall in love with someone like him" Oliver murmured. "I went to your house, and you weren't there" Oliver said turning in his seat. 

Felicity banished any hope - or thought of what if? "Oliver" She said softly "It was a long time ago" She said it for her benefit. She was calm in taking in his nonchalant expression. Oliver nodded and offered a smile. 

"Yeah" Oliver said before getting out. 

Felicity could only think of what if ? What if she had never ran away? 

The universe wanted to torture Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen.


	7. "Let's just start over"

Felicity didn't have the courage to peer at Oliver. She had completely lost the nerve to be upset. She had allowed herself to be upset over the past. She felt silly in being upset over something that had happened years ago. It didn't mean anything- 

"Felicity" 

Felicity glanced at the mention, and found Oliver staring softly. "Are you hungry?" He asked her, such a question caused her to still. 

"I am" Felicity nodded. 

Oliver cleared his throat and shifted. "Do you like Italian?" . 

Felicity nodded her head, and kept her gaze toward the floor. "I do" 

Oliver breathed through his nose and weighed his options in doing lunch. "We can walk" he offered. Felicity stared surprised at his offer. "Really?" She wondered finally peering at him. Oliver nodded patiently, and he was rewarded with a small smile. 

Oliver approached Felicity, hovering down at her. "Let's just start over" He suggested. "Hi Felicity, I'm sorry I kissed you fifteen years ago" 

Felicity softly laughed under her breathe, his tone was light- which surprised her. "You are forgiven" She lowered her head to hide her blushed cheeks. 

Oliver had to mend old hounds with Felicity, he has regrets from when he was young, and reckless. It will be in his favor to get along with Felicity. Oliver gaze shifted along the sidewalk. He had his gaze along the hotel.   
Oliver did not want to admit it, enjoying Felicity's company caused him to question all motives. Oliver gripped his phone, and began texting Diggle. 

Felicity lingered toward Oliver, once finished he peered at her before walking away from the curb. Felicity couldn't help but walk closely toward him. "Hold my hand" 

Felicity snapped her gaze toward him. She grew perplexed under his calmness. She furrowed her brow- Oliver scanned ahead and silently gripped her fingers. "This way" He whispered before walking across the street. His gaze toward the man in the hoodie. Oliver relaxed once the man passed.   
Felicity caught on, and grew anxious. 

"It's fine" Oliver assured glancing down at her. He even offered her a small smile.   
Felicity breathed deeply but nodded

Oliver held her hand though. He refused - didn't really want to let go. Felicity didn't mind, she enjoyed his hand in hers. It was comforting- she felt completely and utterly safe with Oliver Queen.   
Oliver saw the tiny bistro and slowed his pace. He peered back protectively. Felicity peered ahead and found enjoyment in Oliver caressing her palm gently.   
The butterflies soared in her stomach.   
Oliver lead Felicity inside and was greeted by a friendly host. Felicity watched amusedly as the bubbly host grew wide eyed at the sight of Oliver. "Table for two?" She had stuttered. 

Oliver peered at Felicity before nodding. Felicity smiled, and said her thanks once seated. Oliver sat across from Felicity. 

"Poor girl" Felicity muttered before peering at the menu. 

Oliver eyes narrowed confused. "What?" He wondered. 

"Oh" Felicity glanced back at Oliver innocently "Nothing" She bit back her grin. 

Oliver inwardly sigh in not being able to read minds. Well, he only wanted to read her thoughts. Only Felicity's; Oliver reasoned.   
Felicity grew shy suddenly, and she hid behind her menu. Oliver stared blankly at her and lowered it to see her innocent expression. 

"Felicity?" Oliver said. "What's wrong?" 

Her name rolling off his tongue sent shock waves through her body. Oliver watched her shiver, and he wondered if she was cold. A frown lingered on his lips. 

"I'm fine" Felicity said quickly "I'm nervous-" She shook her head "You seem to make me nervous well not in a bad way- I mean in a 'I don't know what he's thinking' sort of way" Felicity ended her sentence with a wince. "I am babbling". 

Oliver tempted to hide the wanted smile. He shook his head at her assuringly. Oliver took the time in staring at her. She was refreshing to him, always so - his gaze drifted to her pursed mouth as she peeked at the menu. Oliver allowed himself to smile, he felt a brick being lifted off his chest. 

"What is your major?" 

It surprised Oliver in asking her. Did he really want to know? Yes, as he patiently waited for her response. "Biochemistry" She answered and peered at him "And you have no idea what I'm talking about" She giggled slightly. 

Oliver began to laugh. Her laugh caused him to smile. Felicity's laugh was almost childlike. He wanted to- he wouldn't mind hearing her laugh. "I actually want to attend MIT in the fall" Felicity sighed. 

Oliver gave her a curious glance. "My father wasn't keen in sending me across the country" She mumbled. Oliver lips twitched at that. "Maybe I can after all.." It sadden Oliver to witness the sad tone in her voice. Sadness didn't look right on Felicity Smoak.   
Oliver hand rose from the table, he couldn't comprehend his actions. His hand lowered on top of Felicity's. She felt the jolt of warmth shoot through her from his touch. Oliver gently patted her hand soothingly. "It will be okay" He had himself promising. 

Oliver never made promises. He timidly removed his hand. His gaze shifting around the restaurant. A waitress approached smiling, her gaze to Oliver. "Hi" 

Oliver eyes narrowed, and he peered at Felicity. "Do you know what you want?" 

Felicity flushed under his gaze but nodded happily. "I will have the meatball ravioli, please" Felicity closed the menu. 

"And what will you be having Sir?" The waitress tone turned - Felicity shifted her gaze and watched as the pretty waitress smirked at Oliver. 

Felicity turned her head quickly away. She closed her eyes suppressing a giggle. Oliver cocked his head peering right at Felicity. "I will have the same" He informed peering at Felicity.

The waitress smiled down at Oliver and disappeared with the menus. Felicity peeked behind and giggled. "She seems .." Felicity eyes narrowed "nice" she finished. 

Oliver was bewildered. "What?" He wondered. 

"I honestly thought she was going to jump you" Felicity laughed then frowned slightly "Poor girl" she grimaced. 

Oliver caught on to Felicity banter. He hadn't paid enough attention, his attention was to Felicity. That waitress didn't matter to him. "Doesn't matter" He said pouring Felicity as glass of water. 

"Oh. Thank you" Felicity smiled. She stole a sip, and allowed her gaze to drift. The restaurant seemed to slow down, to Felicity it felt more intimate. She swallowed hesitantly peering at him. 

"Oliver" Felicity murmured, her brow furrowing. 

Oliver lifted his lips and urged her to go on- 

A simply creak of a floorboard. Oliver snapped his gaze; his body stiffening tremendously. Her gaze shot to her, he slowly reached for her hand. "Felicity" He said carefully calm. 

Her eyebrows shot up nervously. Oliver gripped her fingers and pulled her out of her seat. Felicity heart began to race, she gripped Oliver's hand more tightly. 

"Just stay-" Oliver turned- 

"No" Felicity interjected pleadingly. 

Oliver gathered her hands and lowered them both towards a corner. He stared right into her eyes, he leaned toward her. Felicity stared at his long eyelashes "I will be right back" Oliver nodded. 

Felicity shook her head and gripped his hands. "Oliver, Please-" 

Oliver hand landed on her cheek, his fingertips brushing along her cheek bone. Felicity breathe caught and she met his gaze. "Stay right here" It was a demand. 

Oliver stood in a stance as his posture turned straighter. His hand absently clenching in a fist. He turned giving his back to Felicity, she watched as his hand griped his gun from his waist. Oliver swiftly leaned against the wall and began to walk carefully through the restaurant. Oliver turned- and Felicity couldn't see him anymore. 

Felicity began to count. She closed her eyes real tight, and concentrated on even breathes. Felicity pressed her shaky palms together- 

A gun being fired caused Felicity to flinch. She lurched forward on her palms. She prayed Oliver was not bleeding out in the other room.   
Footsteps rounding caused Felicity to freeze- 

"Oliver" 

Felicity scrambled forward and ran into his arms. She hugged him tightly and breathed a sigh of relief. Oliver pulled back and peered into her eyes. "We have to go" 

Felicity nodded quickly. Oliver peered at her for any cuts or bruises she seemed to be okay. Oliver frowned hastily before he felt her fingertips brush against his open palm. He peered at her gently and closed there palms together. 

Oliver swiftly led her out of the restaurant with Oliver insisting Felicity closes her eyes. Her heart seemed to clench from his words. Oliver pushed opened the restaurants back door and turned pulling Felicity closer to him.   
Felicity stumbled and blinked open her eyes. She immediately reacted to Oliver cut lip. She reached forward and inspected it gently.   
Oliver breathed roughly against her fingertips. 

"Are you okay?" Felicity wondered stealing a glance at him. 

Oliver nodded assuringly. He shoved the gun back into his waist line of his jeans. He breathed a angry sigh. "It's going to be fine" He assured once he saw the panic dwell her eyes. 

Felicity leaned closer and peered down the alley way. "Let's go back" 

Oliver shoved his hands deep into his pockets and motioned for Felicity to walk ahead of him. He caught the confused expression of Felicity, he also caught the disappointment in her blue eyes.   
Felicity timidly walked ahead and could actually feel his brooding gaze. Oliver expression contacted expressionless. His tongue rolling in his mouth- his foot left the curb. Oliver walked swiftly away from Felicity. 

Felicity caught her breathe and watched him cross the street, she mange to catch his nod. Felicity kept walking as Oliver slowed. Oliver pulled away and turned his head as Felicity walked down the block.   
Oliver gaze landed on a man following her hastily. Oliver crossed back, and carefully kept his distance. His gaze shifting to Felicity, his fingers rubbing together.   
The man quickened his pace to follow Felicity. Oliver didn't allow the man to get that close to her. Oliver quickly approached and yanked on the mans collar. The man stumbled against Oliver. He swiftly dragged the man into a side street. 

Oliver threw the man against the wall. "Who sent you?" He yelled. His gun was pressed against the mans stomach. The man sniffed and peered away from Oliver. 

Muffled gun shots sounded, and the man dropped to the ground. Oliver stepped calmly away and shoved his gun away. He turned toward Felicity and halted- 

Felicity stared at the man, and blinked away any tears forming. "He was going to hurt me" She was astounded. 

Oliver jaw tightened, he took a step toward her. "He's not going to hurt you" Oliver whispered taking her hands. He gave her a gentle squeeze. Felicity felt a bubble of hysteria forming. She shook the panic away. "Let's go" Oliver muttered. 

Oliver fingers brushed against hers before twining there fingers together. He walked her away from the side street. He glanced back before crossing the street. Felicity focused on his hand in hers. It seemed to calm her. She glanced tentative up at him. Oliver peered down but kept his hard gaze. 

Oliver spotted Diggle in a supermarket parking lot. Oliver felt his body relax and he squeezed Felicity's hand. Diggle left the car and approached them. "White Sedan around the corner" Diggle murmured. 

Oliver nodded and peered down at Felicity. "Drop the car" Oliver said to Diggle. "Roy, and Thea will come with me" Oliver looked toward the SUV, and gave a swift nod. 

Roy opened the passenger and stepped with Thea, she rushed toward Oliver. He hugged her tightly and smiled gently at her "I'm okay"

Thea pulled away and zeroed her gaze toward Felicity, who met her embrace gently. Thea had been worried, and was so relived they were safe. "Diggle in five" Oliver said. Diggle nodded briskly and walked back toward the SUV. 

Roy pushed Thea, and Felicity down. Oliver hovered closely beside Felicity. Diggle drove erratically away as a white sedan followed after. Oliver hand palmed Felicity's "Let's go" He pulled Felicity to a stance. 

He quickly walked up a street and landed on a parking lot. Oliver gazed around before nodding to Roy. Oliver hand abandoned Felicity's. "Wait here" He met her eyes intently. 

Felicity gaze followed as Oliver approached a sedan. He was confident in breaking into the car, and Felicity was nervous as she watched. Oliver unsounded the alarm and lowered his head as he wired the car to start.  
Oliver peered down at his watched and motioned for Roy. Felicity felt Roy hand land on her elbow in guiding her. She met Oliver, and he guided her to seat in the passenger seat. 

Oliver reached in, and buckled her. He silently ran back around to the drivers side. He pulled out smoothly and turned the wheel. His gaze landed in the rear view mirror- he caught Thea's grin. 

"How was lunch?" Thea called from the back seat. 

Felicity shoulders shook slightly from a abrupt giggle. Oliver peered sideways at her and furrowed his brow. "It was postponed" He said dryly.   
Felicity snapped her gaze to Oliver and raised her lips. His mouth curved slightly but he peered away in search of Diggle. 

Diggle casually waited inside the supermarket. Oliver caught sight of his leather jacket and pressed on the horn. Diggle grimaced at the five seater car. He opened the back seat and pushed Roy toward Thea. 

"We can swap for a another one" Oliver murmured in seeing Diggle reaction. 

"Do you want to seat in the front Diggle?" Felicity turned offering. Diggle peered at Oliver, and saw the forced nonchalant expression. His lips spread in a smile before nodding.

Felicity and Diggle unbuckled. Dig met her around the car "Thank you so much Felicity" He said sincerely. She raised her lips nodding. She lowered herself in the back seat. Felicity was seated right behind him. His gaze being lifted to stare right at her.   
Felicity narrowed her gaze away timidly. 

"The cabin is looking pretty nice" Diggle said rubbing his neck. 

Oliver face turned grim, he nodded. "Getting serious too. Entire restaurant staff slaughtered" Oliver mumbled toward him. 

Felicity swallowed tightly and settled in the backseat with Thea, and Roy. Her gaze landing on- Felicity stared as Roy's leg was pressed against Thea's. Felicity bite the inside of her cheek before peering away. 

Oliver drove the streets of central city before parking in a local coffee shop. Oliver killed the ignition as everyone else got out. Felicity opened the door and was met with Oliver. 

"You must be really hungry" Oliver whispered

Felicity smiled but peered away toward Diggle "Coffee will save the day" Felicity said. 

Oliver chest heaved with an suppressed laugh. Felicity lingered beside him until she found the nerve to grab his hand. Oliver mid step halted and turned back around.   
Felicity kept her gaze toward the concrete. "This is the forth time you saved me" She said softly. "Thank you" 

Oliver eyes narrowed in thought. "You're welcome" He nodded. 

"You're really good at it" Felicity laughed 

Oliver lips curved "I enjoy doing it" He raised a shoulder. Felicity cheeks were red from his sincere tone. Oliver held the door open for Felicity, and met Thea as she waited in line. 

Thea grinned up at her brother, and shot him a wink.   
Oliver face contracted confusedly. 

Felicity stared up at the menu, and decided on her drink. She stood beside Oliver closely, she could feel his warmth. She forced her thoughts away from Oliver Queen.   
Thea stepped away once she ordered allowing Oliver, and Felicity to order. 

"Hi" Felicity smiled at the barista. "May I have the green tea? And a banana nut muffin" Felicity blushed as Oliver gazed at her. The barista nodded and peered at Oliver with a wink in her eyes "Coffee. Dark" He handed her a bill. 

The barista had asked how Oliver was, and he mumbled a 'good' before dropping the change in a tip jar. Oliver waited with Felicity and Thea. He hovered over them protectively. 

Thea pointed at a magazine, showing Felicity. The two began to giggle. Oliver inwardly sighed at his sister, and Felicity. 

"I need clothes for the cabin" 

Oliver snapped his gaze to Thea. "There's definitely snow" Thea whined. Felicity kept her expression neutral, but she was excited for snow. 

"You'll survive" Oliver said sharply. 

Thea rolled her eyes and stomped away with her latte. Felicity peered at Oliver sympathetically, as he lowered his head "She would want to go to the mall" He rolled his eyes.   
Felicity laughed under her breathe, Oliver stole a glance at her. The barista pushed cups and a muffin toward him. Oliver peered up just in time to see a devious grin from the barista. Oliver slowly turned, handing Felicity her food. 

Felicity cooed at the sight and leaned toward him getting a napkin. Oliver smiled staring at the cup. Felicity walked toward the entrance with Olivier closely beside her.   
Felicity sipped at her green tea happily content for a moment. 

Felicity could blame Oliver for that. 

Oliver handled his coffee carefully as he tapped Roy's chest. "You can drive" Oliver said as he walked with Felicity. 

Roy simply nodded and casually peered to Thea. She raised her lips at Roy gently. 

Oliver held his breathe and sank into the back seat. Felicity followed after and balanced her food. Felicity settled with her knee bumping Oliver's. She giggled a apology.   
Roy wired the car to a start, and began to drive.  
Felicity nibbled on her muffin and turned toward Oliver. She offered a piece of her muffin. Oliver gaze softened dramatically before leaning down.   
Oliver teeth grazed the muffin, and Felicity seemed to freeze watching him. She meant it as a kind gesture but Oliver lips caused Felicity to stumbled. 

"It's good" Oliver chewed 

Felicity nodded frantically and stuffed the remains in her mouth. She chewed quickly, and tried to calm her erratic heart. 

Oliver was oblivious but noticed her leaning away from him. He inwardly sighed, as he felt his lips pulled down in the corners. 

"Take the back roads" Oliver murmured toward the front. Roy nodded his head as he drove. Oliver peered down at Felicity. 

She caught his gaze and settled in the seat beside him. She drank her green tea. Felicity tried to keep her gaze ahead in hopes of not increasing his ego anymore. 

Felicity caught Thea snickers and furrowed her brow- until she felt his head meet her shoulder. Felicity stilled slightly. "He is sleeping?" Felicity whispered to Thea. 

Thea laughed softly and nodded her head. 

Felicity attempted not to smile at the idea of Oliver Queen falling asleep on her shoulder. She failed miserably as her lips spread. 

Felicity felt his even breathes against her neck. It caused butterflies to soar in her stomach. 

Felicity wondered if this was hell? 

Felicity didn't dare to move an inch. 

Oliver slept peacefully with his head on Felicity's shoulder.


	8. "I never told my dad"

Oliver, and Felicity had fallen asleep in the back seat. Simply unconscious with dreams of each other. The ease of the brakes awoke Oliver from his sleep. He lifted his head, and found Felicity under his arm. Oliver turned his attention to Thea, who lifted her lips at him gently. 

Oliver breathed through his nose, as his hand roamed toward Felicity's blonde locks. His fingers caressing until - his fingertips lifted as Diggle got out of the car. Felicity showed no sign of waking. Oliver lips lifted staring down at her.   
Thea turned slightly and glanced at Felicity. 

"I got her" Oliver murmured already reaching for her. Thea smirked shifting out of the car. 

Oliver lifted her effortlessly in his arms. He felt her fingers grip his jacket. Oliver held his breath and closed the door to the car. He carried her but glanced momentarily around. 

The cabin was still the same as Oliver remember. Four bedrooms, and three baths .. Oliver stared down the driveway and keyed in the security code. 

Felicity stirred in his arms. "...Oliver" Felicity whispered. 

Oliver peered down, and saw she was still asleep. He walked through the doors and swiftly up the stairs. He ignored Thea claims of redecorating, he closed the door on her face. Oliver heard Thea dramatic sigh, and grinned. 

Oliver approached the bed and settled Felicity down. He lowered himself against the bed and leaned against the pillows. He suppressed a wanted smile in watching her. 

Then- she was staring right into his eyes. Felicity wasn't alarmed with Oliver, he watched as she simply smiled at him. Oliver stayed frozen as his face was inches away. "Good morning" Felicity turned to face him. Her hand cupping her cheek. 

Oliver smiled. "How'd you sleep?" He wondered. 

"Very good" Felicity said. Oliver could still see the tiredness in her eyes, he pulled at the blanket. 

"Is this your bedroom?" Felicity stared at the dark blue walls. She found a mini collection of model cars. She crawled out of bed and approached the desk.   
Oliver stared after her, and quickly followed. 

Felicity mused over the picture frame. It included a tinier Oliver holding a baby. "That's Thea" She pointed at the picture. She smiled as she stole a glance at him. Oliver met her gaze timidly. "You were very cute" Felicity said without thought. 

"Were? As in past tense?" Oliver furrowed his brow. He was teasing her- Felicity was astounded. She swallowed her giggle. 

"It happens" Felicity cheeks grew red. 

Oliver laughed hanging his head. Felicity nudged him playfully, Oliver narrowed his gaze. His eyes light from the playful banter.   
Felicity couldn't help the longing stare. Staring right into his blue eyes, caused Felicity to feel like- gelatin.   
Oliver insisted in holding her gaze until she found reason to peer away. Oliver lips raised in a smile as Felicity began to inspect his room. "When was the last time you came to the cabin?" Felicity wondered staring back. 

Oliver pursed his lips in thought. "Years ago" He said. 

Felicity smiled staring at a picture frame. She grasped it gently as her fingertips brushed against the glass. "She's very beautiful" 

Oliver was planted beside her. He grew anxious from the photograph. He cleared his throat before speaking "That was my mother" 

Felicity met his gaze. She placed the photograph down and turned toward Oliver. "What was her name?" She wondered as she pulled at his fingertips. 

Oliver stared down at his hands. "Moira" He whispered. 

Felicity squeezed his hand gently. "I think that's a beautiful name" She whispered. 

Oliver heart seemed to clench in staring down at Felicity. "What's your mothers name?" Oliver tilted his head. 

Felicity blinked before giggling slightly. "Donna" She laughed "She left us though" The indifference in her tone caused Oliver to nod his head. 

Felicity gaze landed on another photograph, this one was a baby picture, and she couldn't help but giggle. She reached for it-   
Oliver snatched the frame away and grabbed her hands gently. "Don't tease" 

Felicity sighed away her giggles and peered up at him. "I would never" 

Oliver scrunched his nose at her and shook his head. "Lair" He smiled. 

Felicity bit back her smile and raised a single brow at him. "I can now relax knowing you-" Felicity peeked at a picture frame "- were batman for Halloween. Oh- Oliver" His hands snaked around her waist and he was squeezing her sides.   
Felicity cried with laughter and was being lifted off the floorboards. Oliver planted her on his bed and hovered down at her. 

He peered at her sharply but couldn't deny raising his lips. Oliver found Felicity to be adorable with blinding pureness-

The door being opened cause Oliver to tense. He pulled away from Felicity instantly. Thea stood in the doorframe and narrowed her gaze to Oliver. "Can you help in the attic?" Thea wondered. 

Oliver nodded his head. Thea gave Oliver a questionable expression before closing the door. Oliver sighed heavily and rubbed his fingers soothingly.   
Felicity sat on the bed and stared up at Oliver. "You can stay here tonight" Oliver said. 

Felicity nodded sincerely. "Okay" 

Oliver met her gaze, and she saw his eye soften slightly. "Get some sleep" he murmured. Felicity sank deeper into the bed and giggled. "You're tired" Oliver stated musing. 

"Just a little" Felicity sighed adjusting her pillow. 

Oliver scoffed in response and took a step toward the door. 

"Are you coming back?" Felicity wondered staring directly at the wall. 

Oliver rubbed his thumb and forefinger. His lips pulled "Yes" He said. Felicity relaxed and shifted in the bed. Oliver approached the bed and pulled a blanket on top of her. He leaned away and Felicity watched him leave. 

She turned giving her back to the door. Felicity began to drift with tiredness, as did her thoughts. She thought of Oliver- a smile brimming her lips. She closed her eyes 

Moments passed, and Felicity felt the bed sink. A arm was drape around her protectively. Felicity leaned into Oliver "Thank you" she mumbled against him. 

Oliver slowly pulled her toward his chest. He rested her head against his arm. He held her close to him. "Sleep well, Felicity" 

And she could have sworn she felt his lips on her forehead. 

____________________________________________ 

Felicity awoke alone in the bedroom. She turned throwing the blanket to the side, she grumbled the tiredness away. She crawled out of bed in search of Oliver. She stretched her limbs, and approached the window. She pulled back the curtain and stared at the looming yard. The cabin held a lot of property. Felicity wanted to explore. 

Felicity's stomach whined with hunger. She pulled the curtain and walked out of the bedroom. She hesitated in the hall; she approached the staircase and peeked down. Commotion caused Felicity to bound down the stairs. 

Felicity rounded the corner- and found Thea, and Oliver making breakfast. Felicity lifted her lips at the sight and inwardly marveled at Oliver's laughter.   
Thea turned and caught Felicity staring. 

"Felicity" Thea cheered

Oliver snapped his gaze toward her immediately. Felicity offered him a small smile before approaching the kitchen counter. Oliver scrambled eggs in a pan, as Thea cooked bacon. Felicity watched Oliver- enjoying the sight of him.   
Oliver wore a black v-neck and jeans. The shirt showed off his biceps; Felicity gaze narrowed swiftly when Oliver turned toward her.   
He placed eggs on her plate silently and poured her a glass of orange juice. "Thank you" Felicity beamed. Oliver stayed silent but smiled. 

Felicity began to eat as Oliver poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down beside her. "I have a question" Felicity swallowed and peeked at him. 

Oliver brow furrowed "What is it?" He wondered. 

"I want to roam around the property" Felicity shrugged "It's beautiful" 

Oliver expression smoothed. "It's cold outside" He warned. 

Felicity rolled her eyes "I have a jacket" She stole a sip of her orange juice. Oliver mused for a moment and stared at her. He pushed her plate away once she was finished. 

"Get dressed then" Oliver said. 

"Hmm?" Felicity glanced. 

"I'll take you" Oliver nonchalantly said. Felicity smile was contagious, and he really couldn't help himself. 

Felicity placed her dish in the sink and turned to find Oliver intently watching her. Felicity eyes narrowed "What?" She grew self conscious under his gaze. She brushed her hair away from her face. 

Oliver stood and shoved his hands in his pants "Nothing" He murmured peering away. Felicity mouth twitched hesitantly, but she smiled happily for the walk with Oliver. She skipped out of the kitchen to only have Oliver follow after. 

Once up the steps Oliver grabbed at Felicity's ankles. She laughed with a squeal, and quickly ran up the steps. Oliver chased her through the hall. Felicity closed the door behind her but halted- her gaze landed on the window. 

The door opened and Oliver walked through. He immediately took notice of Felicity hesitance, his smile fading to a grim line. "Felicity?" He wondered softly. 

Felicity frowned "I didn't leave the window open" 

Oliver reacted swiftly in approaching the window. He scanned the area outside, and stepped away from the window. His hand moving toward the waist of his jeans. Felicity tensed beside him. He walked around the room and peered into the closet. He sighed closing the door, and took out his cellphone to make a call. 

Felicity gaze landed on the window. She approached it and slammed it to a shut. Felicity locked the window. She grabbed Oliver's attention by walking into the bathroom.   
Oliver ended the phone call with Diggle.   
He sat at his desk, and drummed his fingers against the wood. Oliver patiently waited for Felicity as she got ready. The door cracked open, and Felicity stepped out. Oliver breathed through his nose timidly in watching her. Felicity- had caught Oliver's attention. She was more then beautiful to him- Oliver grew anxious with his thoughts. He can't love- He inwardly scolded himself in using the word 'love'. 

Oliver did not know the emotion. He never been in love. 

Felicity was oblivious to his inner battle, and happily approached him. She nudged him playfully, and Oliver found himself smiling. "I probably did leave the window open" Felicity pursed her lips. "Don't worry" She added. 

Oliver realized she didn't want him to worry, and changed his demeanor. He lifted his gaze and nodded "I'm not worried" He said standing. 

Felicity smiled brightly. "Did you come here for the holidays?" She wondered as they left his bedroom. 

"Yes, and other occasions" Oliver informed. "My mother loved this cabin" He added 

Felicity smiled up at him. "It's very beautiful in the fall" She sighed 

Oliver lips twitched in a smirk, he walked down the stairs with Felicity. He halted outside the closet to retrieve his coat. He handed Felicity her own coat, but started to dig through the closet. Oliver pulled out a hat, and a scarf.   
Felicity eyes narrowed at him, he slowly approached with a grin on his face. "It's cold" He whispered meeting her eyes. He wrapped the scarf around her neck and swallowed his laughter. Felicity laughed breathless, as Oliver placed a black hat on her blonde head. 

Oliver was pleased, and enjoyed her in his clothes. He secretly did; he held the cabin door for her. He also secretly enjoyed her walking ahead of him. He removed his gaze swiftly and found her peering back at him. She raised her lips as his heart clenched at the sight. 

They both stepped toward the cold air, and Felicity peered around. "It's really beautiful" 

Oliver kept his gaze right at Felicity "I know" He sighed. Felicity began to walk and found herself going around the cabin. "Four wheeler?" She pointed with a grin on her face. 

"Have you ever driven one?" Oliver slowly wondered with narrowed eyes. 

Felicity shook her head from side to side but took a step forward. Oliver gently reached for her. "Let me drive it" Oliver offered.   
Felicity nodded with a pleased smile. 

"Is it safe? Have you ever driven one? Can I wear a helmet?-" Felicity pressed her lips together to keep from babbling. Oliver peered at her patiently. "Get on" He said. 

Felicity listened and sat against the seat. Oliver swung his leg over and keyed the ignition. "Hold on tight" He said sincerely. Felicity nodded. "Don't let go" Oliver peered at her. 

Felicity nodded again "Okay Oliver" She said meeting his serious gaze. 

Oliver settled with Felicity behind him. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back. Oliver found himself in his own personal hell. 

Oliver took a steady breath and moved forward. Felicity squealed and Oliver smiled slightly. "Pop a wheelie" Felicity laughed into his back. 

Oliver choked on laughter but sped up slightly to only hear her laughter. He felt her hands grip his jacket, and she began to pull. The four wheeler halted instantly. 

Oliver peered behind to find her gazing toward her right. "What is that?" She pointed marveling. 

"My dad would take us fishing there" Oliver looked toward the lake. 

"Wow" Felicity climbed off the four wheeler and began to walk. Oliver quickly followed after her curiously. Felicity walked beside him in comfortable silence- Oliver was to aware of her; her smiles, or content sighs- caused his heart to twitch. 

Felicity stopped and folded her arms peering at the lake. Oliver glanced momentarily too but fixed his gaze on her once more. Finally, she peered at him, and lifted her lips. "Thank you Oliver" 

Oliver suddenly curious furrowed his brow. "For what?" He wondered. 

Felicity smile was telling as she calmly shrugged. "For everything" She murmured peering ahead. Oliver nodded his head but eyed her curiously. He wondered what thoughts clouded her pretty head. 

"What are you thinking?" He instead asked. 

Felicity tilted her head in thought. Oliver mused over her "Mostly about you" And her cheeks grew red from his calm gaze.   
It was Oliver's turn to be in thought, and it was suddenly agonizing to him; Felicity Smoak had no idea she was the most brightest girl in the world- his entire world. Oliver rubbed his fingers gently. 

Felicity took a deep breathe, and found some sort of courage to peer up at him. "I probably have Stockholm Syndrome" She teased. 

Oliver chuckled and nodded his head. "Probably" He whispered peering away for a moment. 

"What's your middle name?" Felicity gazed up. 

Oliver's eyes narrowed but didn't seem surprised by her outburst "Jonas" He informed. Felicity quirk of her lips caused Oliver some peace- 

"Megan" Felicity closed her eyes "My middle name is Megan. What kind of name-"  
"Its a beautiful name" 

Felicity opened her eyes, and gazed at him. A slow smile spread on her lips. Oliver peered at her patiently and enjoyed the blush lingering her cheeks.   
Felicity shyly peered away from Oliver. 

"I've heard stories about you" Felicity folded her arms across her chest. "You built a rough reputation" 

Oliver expression smooth. No emotion in his blue eyes. "You asked about me?" 

"From time to time" Felicity shrugged claiming indifference. But her smile was telling- and her blush. Oliver peered thoughtfully at her face. 

"What happened to the sweet boy I once knew ?" Felicity wondered. Oliver expression turned blank- he controlled every emotion that passed- Did she not like him? Oliver eyes narrowed and Felicity shook her head; her eyes big behind her frames. "You're still sweet, but in a bad way. Bad boy way- But you're a man. A killer- no. That's not what I meant, I will stop talking .. Right now..." Felicity hide her face in attempt to hide her flushed face.

Oliver lips twitched. "Felicity" He grabbed at her hands gently. Felicity gazed at him "Its fine" He told her- insisted. 

Felicity lowered herself on to the ground, and started to pull the autumn grass. Oliver lowered himself on the grass. She glanced at him and threw grass at his lap. He peered down briskly but she seen the grin hovering his lips. Felicity pulled at the grass- 

A handful of grass was thrown right at her. Felicity squealed surprised with Oliver, she mocked outraged for a moment. "How dare you" She hissed giggling. 

She lurched forward catching him off guard. Finally, Oliver Queen was taken aback.   
He caught her by the shoulders and was knocked down. She giggled on top of him- he grew tense with her body on top of his- it was a innocent gesture- a playful one. But, Oliver was responding to Felicity- 

He gripped her waist and rolled her body effortlessly. She laid on top of him and peered down at him. "Did you wrestle in high school?" She peeked. Oliver smile turned into a wide grin. "Cheater" She muttered. She felt his hands on her waist and giggled. 

"Oliver- don't- no" She wiggled away slightly. His fingers yanked on her ankle pulling her to him. Felicity huffed a laugh and allowed Oliver to lift her up. His eyes light. "I will punch you" She warned. 

Oliver pressed his lips together and peered away. His fingers slowly approaching her - "Oliver-"   
Her petite body was pulled into his arms. Her hands landing on his shoulders, steadying herself. Felicity clenched her hand and met his eyes "I will" she teased. Oliver Adam's apple bobbled, and he was holding the urge to laugh. "I don't like to be tickled" She scrunched her nose at him. She was displeased entirely. 

Oliver nodded his head but his hands worked into her sides. She sighed heavily, as her soft giggles escaped her mouth. Her hand reached for his waist "Are you ticklish?" She asked. Oliver tensed from the sudden touch and felt her hands on his waist. He simply stared down at her- her smile still intact "Consider yourself lucky" 

"I like your laugh" Oliver calmly stated. Felicity held her breath and felt her eye widen from his words. "And you never laugh-" 

Oliver barked a chuckle. "I do" He interrupted. 

"Mr seriousness" Felicity raised a eyebrow. Oliver smooth his expression as he peered at her. He grew .. Serious. Felicity blinked, and laughed softly.   
Oliver smile was memorizing- it seemed to be the first smile that didn't seem forced.

Oliver leaned away and rested his elbows on the grass. Felicity peered at him thoughtful-she laid on her back and stared up at the sky. Oliver peered down at her and she smiled in return. 

"You stare at me a lot" Felicity stared at the clouds "It makes me nervous" 

"I'm sorry" Oliver said sincerely. "I don't want you to be nervous". 

"To late" Felicity muttered for her benefit. 

"Felicity-" 

She sat up and turned her head at him. Oliver watched as her expression changed. She stared pass him, and Oliver snapped his attention behind him. Diggle slowly approached them and wore a weary expression. Felicity watched as Oliver grew tense, and a frown downed her lips. 

Oliver stood and met Diggle half way. Felicity followed after and stood behind Oliver. ".. Someone is looking for her" 

Felicity heart felt the dread of his words. "What's wrong?" She asked. Oliver ignored her outburst "I happened in another state. We are safe here" Oliver said. Diggle nodded his head agreeing with him. 

Felicity grew impatient and lingered toward him. "Oliver-" she whispered and he finally peered down at her. "What is it? Is it Thea?" 

"Someone is looking for you at your school" Diggle said which caused Oliver to glare at him sharply. "They took your laptop" 

Felicity eyes grew wide and she started to grow anxious. "I can't believe this.." She faltered slightly and stared at the ground. Oliver began to murmur toward Digg. She tuned Oliver out, and focused on her dorm room. Her school laptop- it held the essentials. Homework, essays, random Google searches ( Oliver Queen more then frequently), and more homework. Felicity drew a breathe and - 

"They have my lap top" Felicity gasped.   
Oliver and Diggle halted their conversation to stare at her. Felicity gripped Oliver arm tightly and she beamed at him- he peered at Diggle then to her. 

"I can track them" She marveled. 

"Is she a computer wiz?" Diggle wondered. 

"Among other things" Oliver muttered. 

Felicity stepped away from them. "Where is my laptop?" She peered closely at Oliver.   
He seemed confused from her outburst. She tugged on his hand. "Come on" She squeezed pulling him forward. 

"I packed away her things. It's in the living room" Digg said to Oliver, and Felicity nodded her head. Her brain already thinking of the codes and tracking. She loosened her grip on Oliver's hand and walked ahead of them both. 

Oliver peered at Diggle timidly and he raised his lips at him. Oliver returned his gaze to Felicity as she swung open the door to the cabin. She rushed into the living space and found Thea on the sofa. "I am so bored" Thea cried. 

Felicity glanced at Thea, while she searched for her belongings. She rifled through her duffle and found her laptop. She powered it, and sat on a chair. Oliver stepped inside and peered right at Felicity. 

"I can track the location of my computer and tell you where exactly they are. Whoever took it" Felicity smiled. 

Oliver eyes narrowed and Digg stepped in. "She can do that?" He muttered. 

Oliver faltered and tried to hide his amusement "Apparently". 

"I am useful after all" Felicity mused. Oliver eyed her from the doorway. She stayed put typing away at her computer.   
Oliver walked swiftly into the den and found Roy with Digg. 

"The roommate is dead" Digg murmured to Oliver. "Gwen Pullock" His voice hushed. "Bullet in her head. They took her computer and her clothes" 

Oliver glared at the wall processing. "There tracking her.." And he felt his words still the entire room. 

A yelp caused Oliver to run directly into the living room. Thea stared wide eyed at Felicity, who smashed her laptop to pieces. Thea turned slowly toward Oliver bewildered. Felicity shoulders slumped "That was so expensive" She sighed in reference to the computer. Oliver stared calmly at her and she turned toward them. 

"I know where they are- whoever took my computer" Felicity held a piece of paper and walked toward Oliver. She handed him the address and pulled away "I had to destroy the laptop just in case they have someone tracking us" 

Oliver stared down at her, and he was insanely proud of Felicity. She was knowledgable in this kind of area- her area he inwardly corrected. "What is going on?" Thea asked blinking away the confused expression. 

"I just know a lot of computer things" Felicity hastily said. "I know how to find someone too" She beamed up at Digg and Oliver.   
Oliver handed the piece of paper to Digg, who read the address with a grim expression. "I don't know the address" He mumbled. Oliver nodded his head and payed more attention to Felicity. 

"What? Like geek squad?" Thea raised an eyebrow. 

Felicity grinned "Something like that" 

"Felicity, has the power to make someone disappear. Almost like they never existed" Oliver said out loud timidly. 

Thea gawked at Felicity "You?" 

"And Cooper- my boyfriend- ex boyfriend. He disappeared once we erased all of the student debt in school- and possibly hacked into a private database- but it was mostly my design" Felicity babbled. 

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and breathed through his nose. "How do you make someone disappear?" 

"It's a device" Her lips grew tight "Everything disappears" 

Digg cocked his head and wondered what every one else was thinking "Why did you make it?" 

Felicity lips pulled down "I wanted my father to leave the business" She whispered. Oliver expression softened and he shifted off the wall. He understood her motives.   
Thea squeezed her shoulder, Felicity lifted her lips weakly. 

"No one knew, except cooper. But he might have died.. Who knows" Felicity shrugged. 

"Where is the device?" Oliver pressed peering at her. 

Felicity lips twitched with hesitation. "It's in the right hands" Felicity swallowed. Oliver approached her swiftly and bent down to stare in her eyes. 

"Do you trust me?" 

Felicity peeked at Digg, Roy, and Thea and turned to gaze at Oliver. He peered at her and even leaned toward her. Oliver hastily took her hands and squeezed them. 

"I do" 

Oliver felt his chest ease and he relaxed slightly. His shoulders rolling away the tension her silence caused. "Where is the design?" 

"It's in Las Vegas" 

Oliver blinked several times. He was perplexed in knowing where Felicity put the design. He frowned deeply and peered at her with question. "I sent the package to P.O box "   
Oliver pulled away and stared at Felicity. 

"I found my mom last fall" Felicity swallowed the lump forming. "I never told my dad" She whispered to him. Oliver didn't want her to feel any sort of guilt- he didn't want any troubles in her mind. "So, I sent it to a post office in her town"  
Oliver frowned and leaned toward her. "Felicity" He said gazing at her- Felicity held her gaze away from him. Oliver watched as her lower lip trembled. "It's okay" He said gently. 

Felicity removed her glasses and peered down at the tears escaping her eyes. She sniffed, wiping her tears away. She sighed heavily and put her frames back on her face. Felicity met his gaze moments later and- 

Oliver stiffened as her arms were wrapped around his neck. She buried her face in the croon of his neck. He could feel her breaths on his neck. Slowly he patted her back and allowed her a moment- but Felicity pulled away from him. "I'll stop being a cry baby" 

"You aren't a cry baby" He disagreed with a smile lingering on his lips. 

Thea calmly peered at them both and smiled widely peering at Digg, who raised a knowing brow. Felicity was pulled to a stance by Oliver and he rubbed her arms soothingly before stepping away. 

Thea turned to her family and a slow grin formed on her lips. 

"So? Las Vegas?"


	9. "Did you order room service ?"

Felicity had stood in the driveway with her duffle bag in her grasp. She kept her gaze toward the gravel. Two idle cars were waiting- one was for Felicity, and the other- Oliver. 

Felicity peered up and caught his gaze as he held Thea close to his chest. He leaned in, and whispered something to his sister. Thea pulled away and rubbed her cheek. Thea slowly walked toward Roy. 

Oliver approached Felicity and lowered his gaze. "It is only for a few days" He murmured towards her. "I will meet you in Las Vegas" 

Oliver stared down at her lips- she was biting her lips nervously. Oliver inwardly growled and held the urge to - He stole a steady breathe to calm his erratic nerves.   
Oliver did not want to leave her. 

"I don't like this" 

Her voice small, her tone even sadder. Oliver kept his expression smooth but his thoughts were already calculating his return to her. "You have Thea and Roy" He reminded. 

"But I want you" 

Oliver heart skidded in his chest and he tilted his head down at her. 

"I don't _want_ you. I mean, you are wantable- if that is even a word. I just feel safe with you- and I don't want to worry about -" 

A slow smile formed on his lips. Oliver was amused "You don't have to worry about me" He told her sincerely. 

Felicity eyed him but folded her arms as she stood against the freezing fall air. Oliver frowned at her and unzipped his jacket. He silently gave her his jacket to wear. She could smell his scent everywhere, and Felicity couldn't tell if it were a bad thing or a good thing. 

"I will call Thea when you land" He zipped the hoodie towards her chin. Felicity nodded as her heart sank. Oliver suddenly realize he couldn't do this- he would find reasons to stay with her. 

He needed to deal with the stolen laptop from her dorm. He needed to.   
Diggle waited in the car patiently. 

Oliver needed to leave. Now. But he remained there right in front of her. Never moving- never-   
He stared at her, and caught her gaze. She stared directly into his eyes and her chest heaved slightly. Oliver scanned her face and sought her to his memory. 

How could he forget her face?   
He would miss staring at her- 

"A week Felicity " 

Felicity remained on the concrete completely frozen in watching him leave. He turned, and walked toward the SUV. Her chest sinking as he closed the door without a look.   
Felicity gripped the duffle bag tighter and heard Thea's soft whisper "Felicity". 

Thea brought her back and snapped her gaze toward her. Felicity offered her a smile before sitting next to her in the back seat. 

"Are you okay?" Thea wondered softly. She stared at Felicity and squeezed her hand. 

Felicity swallowed and turned to peer at Thea. "Are you?" She insisted. Oliver was her brother, this must be gut wrenching for Thea. 

Thea blinked several times and seemed surprised with Felicity. "No one ever asked me that" She whispered. 

Felicity leaned closer to Thea and she held out her arms. Thea moved to place her head on Felicity's shoulder. 

Thea Queen never cried. 

Felicity felt a sob break Thea's tiny chest. 

"It's only a week"   
\-------------------

The airport terminal was always dreadful to Felicity. The crowds, the rude pushy passerby's always caused Felicity to be in a lesser mood. 

"I hate airports" She voiced her thoughts to Thea, and Roy.   
Roy gripped their passports tightly. He handed Felicity her fake one, and Thea's. He stayed silent as he turned toward the attendant. 

Thea and Felicity shared a look towards Roy. Felicity walked with Roy and peered at him. Roy wore no expression on his face. "You okay?" Felicity asked. 

"I am fine" He briskly said. 

Thea lips twitched and she reached for his arm. She grabbed his arm to hold, and kept her pace. He slowly turned toward Thea, and peered at her. 

Felicity stared at the pair with narrowed eyes. She kept her expression neutral as Thea began to talk to Roy.   
Roy allowed Thea to hold his arm until they reach the gate of the terminal. He handed his passport and waited for them both calmly. 

Felicity lifted her lips at the attendant, and watched the stamp meet the paper. "Thank you for flying with us" 

Felicity caught the flight attendant gaze and smiled at the attractive blonde. She gazed down at name "Thank you Sara" 

Felicity met Roy but didn't want to ponder him with a million questions about the flight- and of course Oliver. 

"This is my first time flying commercial" Thea mused as they all walked in the terminal. 

Felicity rolled her eyes "One of the many rich girl problems" She teased. Thea stuck her tongue out and Felicity went to take it. Thea squealed slightly. 

Roy sharply peered at them both. Felicity mumbled a 'sorry' but Thea lifted her lips at Roy.   
Felicity entered the plane and was greeted with another flight attendant. "You will be seated .. Right over there" The attendant pointed toward the seats. Felicity nodded and stepped toward the three seats. "I get a window" Thea called. 

Felicity opened the compartment and placed her bag above her. Thea wiggled in, and sat next to the window. Felicity offered the middle to Roy. 

Felicity sat and her thoughts traveled to- 

Felicity didn't want to think about Oliver. She didn't really want to think of him. She settled in her chair and zipped up the hoodie she wore.

Oliver. It was his hoodie. Felicity leaned in and felt the comfort in smelling the hoodie. It smelt just like him- it smelt of his aftershave. Slowly, Felicity smiled. 

Thea jerked her head toward Felicity "Are you wearing my brothers sweater?" 

Felicity sank deeper into the cushion. "Nope" She peered away in attempt to hide her flushed cheeks. Thea smiled widely leaning back. 

Felicity held the urge to sleep for most of the flight. She didn't want to be startled by the commotion of the plane. She peeked at Roy, and furrowed her brow. 

"You okay?" She murmured towards him. She had asked again. Felicity was anxious of Roy's alertness. She gazed ahead and caught the eye of the flight attendant- Sara. Felicity recognized the attractive blonde. Roy nodded his head at Felicity but kept the glare on his face.   
Thea, and Felicity shared a look. 

Thea nudged Roy "Don't look so happy" 

Felicity watched his lips raise but he stayed completely silent. Her thoughts began to race- towards Oliver.   
Felicity shoulders slumped, and she hung her head. 

She only hoped for his safety.   
______________________

Felicity held her breathe as she walked off the plane. Her gaze toward the Las Vegas sky, she kept her pace with the other travelers. 

She had returned home. 

Felicity chest heaved knowing her mother was somewhere in Las Vegas.   
But, Felicity knew exactly where she worked, as a waitress , and where she owned a tiny apartment. It suddenly became real to her that she was standing in Las Vegas- well the Vegas airport that is-   
Thea wheeled her suitcase and placed her sunglasses on her head. 

Felicity slowed her pace and gripped the duffle bag more tightly. "You okay?" Thea murmured towards her as they walked.   
Felicity nodded her head quickly and offered her a smile. Thea eyed her suspiciously but turned to Roy. 

"Taxi?" She wondered approaching the exit doors. Roy simply lowered his head, and she took it for a nod. Felicity walked towards the curb, and noted the traffic pilling. 

Thea halted for a moment "Do you hear that? My phone" She exclaimed searching for her phone. She answered with a smile on her lips. "Oliver" 

Felicity world seemed to snap- her full attention to Thea, and watching the emotions cross her features. "Oh" She nodded. 

Felicity stared patiently waiting. "Be safe. Yeah. We just landed....Okay. Here he is-" Thea handed the phone to Roy with a glance to Felicity. 

Felicity kept her expression smooth, but her chest was tightening with every second.   
Roy was simply speaking in an 'yes' or 'no' answers. Then, his gaze shifted to Felicity. She bite the inside of her cheek. 

"Okay" Roy said - and he ended the phone call. 

 

Felicity peered away with furrowed brows. Her mind thinking of excuses for him- _he doesn't want to talk to you_ invaded her thoughts. 

A frown lingered her lips with the possibility of Oliver thinking indifferently of her- Felicity had suddenly wondered if her feeling were true toward him.   
She was bothered. 

Oliver didn't want to talk to her  
-  
-

Felicity was drowning in her thoughts. She had created several scenarios of Oliver being to busy to talk to her. She wanted to dwell on the possibility of him not intentionally hurting her feelings- 

_He promised to call_

Felicity dwelled on that. 

They had arrived at the hotel Oliver had booked once they agreed on Las Vegas. Felicity was suddenly tired, she wanted to lay down.   
Thea entered the separate bedroom of the suite and settled down her things. "What are we doing?" Thea questioned immediately. 

Roy strapped a gun to his waist and placed a silver knife on his ankle. "Stay here" He said. 

Felicity eyes narrowed slightly towards Thea. "Oliver wants you here" He peered to Thea- then towards Felicity. 

"This trip was pointless" Thea groaned. Roy ignored her compliment. He approached Felicity and gave her a pen. 

"I need the address" He said. Felicity nodded her head, and bent to write down the address to the post office. "How is he?" Felicity bite her tongue from her outburst. 

Roy expression stayed nonchalant. "He is fine" He informed her. Felicity pressed her lips together "And Diggle too?" She added handing him the paper.   
Roy peered down taking the address to memory. "Okay. You and Thea do not leave this room" He met her gaze sincerely. Felicity bobbled her head , and peeked at Thea, who gave a thumbs up.   
Roy sighed deeply but turned swiftly around. 

"This is a burner. Call this number in case of a emergency" Roy said as he walked straight of the door. 

Felicity began to inspect the hotel suite, and Thea was right on her heels. She peered in the master suite. "Mine" She called going for the bed. Felicity ran towards it with a sequel "I call it" She jumped onto the bed and caught Thea. Thea flipped over, and sighed away her laughter. 

A swift knock on the door caused Felicity to bolt forward. 

"Did you order room service?" Felicity eyed her suspiciously. 

Thea laughed "No" She jumped off the bed. "Roy probably forgot something" She ran out of the room. 

Felicity chased after her and pulled at her once at the door. Another swift knock caused her to jump. 

"Who is it?" Felicity called through the door.   
Thea, and Felicity stared at one another until a muffled voice called "Room service". 

Felicity leaned away from the door and grabbed Thea to stand behind her. "We didn't order room service" She called back. Felicity tightly gripped Thea hand. 

Silence caused a moment for Felicity to relax. She turned slightly toward Thea until the handle started to move. 

"The door is locked" Felicity whispered to Thea, she pushed her away from the door. 

The handle began to turn violently. Felicity ran toward the burner on the table. She threw the phone toward Thea and crept toward the fireplace. She grabbed a fire iron and walked toward Thea- 

A hard sound erupted the door to open, and caused both girls to scream. Felicity ran toward Thea and grabbed her hands. She pushed her toward the main suite. 

Hands wrapping around her waist caused a uproar of pain to wash over her. Felicity shoved against him and heard Thea screams. Gloved hands swept over her abdomen until she was roughly turned around. "Where is it?" 

Felicity shoved against him, and gripped the fire iron more tightly. The man- or women shielded their face with a mask- Felicity noted their eye color and stared into blue eyes. 

"Thea run" Felicity screamed swinging the iron toward the man with a shove. Thea threw a heavy mantel toward the man- Felicity could tell it was a man from the jeans.   
The man grabbed Felicity and knocked her over. Felicity caught her ankle and landed against the glass table. The glass landed everywhere. The man bent down beside her and wrapped his gloved hands on her throat. 

Felicity choked against his fingers. She gasped for air and the man hands grew tight around her throat- 

A piece of iron meeting his temple caused him to drop forward. Thea pushed his body away from Felicity and grabbed her hands. Felicity felt the tears stream down her face. Thea stumbled forward, and Felicity grabbed her with a wince. 

Felicity felt her head swim with lightness. She clutched at Thea more securely. Her body slowly slinking down - "Thea" She croaked as her body swayed down toward the floor. 

"Felicity" Thea cried grabbing her. 

In a rush panic, she dialed the number that had been embedded into her memory. 

Oliver answered on the second ring


	10. "Felicity Queen"

Oliver had been away for less than twenty four hours. He thoughts reeking of her as the blood dripped from his knuckles. 

Diggle sat calmly in the corner of the room. His palms pressed together. 

The room had lost its main lighting. A light hanging above him. He stared down at the man- who-? What was his name ? 

"Tell me what you know?" He demanded rolling up his sleeve. 

The man glared up at him and stayed silent. Oliver fist met his face, and the impact caused Oliver to shake his hand. "I can do this all night" He warned. 

Diggle stepped forward and approached Oliver. He handed him a wrench. "Thank you" Oliver politely said. The man peered at the wrench boldly. "Last chance" Oliver said. 

The man peered away as the blood blinded him. His drool everywhere. Oliver lowered and motioned for Diggle.   
Diggle stayed behind and yanked the mans head. Digg held his head roughly. 

Oliver stared at him, memorized at the tears brimmed his eyes. "This is when you talk" Oliver said. 

"I don't know anything" The scream coming out was hysteria from the man. 

Oliver stared at the mans house. It had became a disarray. Lamps on the floor, mantels hanging off the wall. Oliver clenched his hand around the mans neck. "I know you are lying" 

Oliver took the wrench in a swift motion and grabbed the mans hand. The wrench landing on the man fingertips "Do fingernails grow back?" Oliver turned to Diggle. 

Oliver was drowning in darkness. 

Oliver slowly started to pull on the wrench. The mans screams piercing his ear drums. But it was the effortless of the pain inflicted- Oliver could do more.   
He whipped out his gun and brought it to the mans head. "You have her computer" Oliver yelled. 

"They will kill me" The man silence broke with a small plead. 

Oliver leaned in "I am going to kill you" He corrected. 

The trigger tempting his fingertips. He thought of every possible scenario of this man lies. He had been torturing this man for nearly a day. 

Oliver held inference in sending a bullet in the mans chest. Diggle pushing away as the body slumped against the floor.

Oliver grew frustrated. "We are back to square one" 

Diggle walked deeper into the apartment and glanced at the mail cabinet. "Jonah Snow" 

"I know his name" Oliver stepped into the kitchen. 

"Then-?" Diggle was bewildered. 

Oliver interjected. "He is working for someone" He murmured staring around the apartment. 

His shoulders rolling as he attempted to relax his thoughts. 

"You're changing" 

Oliver glanced at Diggle, and raised a eyebrow. 

"It's not about you and Thea anymore" Diggle lifted the corner of his mouth. "It's about her too" 

Oliver peered away with a sigh. "You miss her?" 

"I'm finding every excuse to leave" Oliver clenched his fist. 

Diggle threw him the keys and Oliver caught them effortlessly. "Go" 

Oliver peered down at the keys and back up at Diggle. "I-" Oliver mouth twitched 

"Stop fighting human emotions" Diggle urged. Oliver peered at the dead body on the carpet then back to Digg. 

"That is business" Diggle pointed. "Felicity Smoak is something more" 

More than words, more than life. Was it possible for him to ever put it in words? Does he even deserve her?   
No, he was a monster, and she was something angelic. 

"I can't protect her" Oliver said. 

Diggle approached "What have you been doing?" He challenge. 

Oliver comprehended Diggs words. He attempted to brush it all off, he didn't want to think of basic human emotions. Oliver peered down at his bloody fist, and took a small step toward the sink. 

Oliver placed liquid soap on to his hands, and began to scrub his hands clean. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and threw away the soap. 

He turned toward Diggle, and noted a piece of mail. "He went to her school" He said dryly peering down at the college news letter. "Look into it" Oliver said. Diggle nodded from across the room. 

"I will meet you in Vegas?" Diggle wondered. 

"I'm going back home" Oliver frowned. "Thea still needs a education" It was Oliver's responsibility for Thea. Diggle nodded again understanding. 

Oliver kelt his pant vibrate from his ringing phone. He took a glance toward Digg before answering his phone, his heart already dropping with dread. 

"Thea? What's wrong" 

______________________

Thirteen hours later Oliver had rushed into a Las Vegas hospital. He ran blindly through the corridors in search of her. 

"Felicity?" 

Oliver ran towards a nurses desk and gripped the desk tightly. "Where is she?" 

The nurse stared at him perplexed. Oliver drew a calm breathe. "Felicity Smoak?" 

"I have a Felicity Queen in room 202-" 

He left the nurse swallowing her words. Oliver pushed off, and ran toward the elevators. He jabbed at the button, and grew impatient.   
He ran past the elevators, taking the stairs two at a time. He opened the second level door, and found a waiting room.   
Oliver found Thea in a chair- he lifted his gaze and found Roy in the hall. 

Oliver peered down the hall and began to slowly approach Roy. 

"Oliver-" Roy began

Oliver arm swung out and his clench fist clipped Roy chin in a swift motion. Roy stumbled, and Oliver pulled at him. He pushed Roy against the wall. "I trusted you" Oliver clenched his teeth. 

He felt hands on his arms. He glanced down and found Thea, with tears brimming her eyes. "He did exactly what you told him to" Thea screamed pushing at Oliver. 

Oliver grip loosened on Roy.   
Roy stayed completely silent but his gaze fell on Thea, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Oliver. 

"I'm sorry" He whispered as she walked away from him. 

Oliver pinched his fingers together in hopes of not colliding his fist through the wall. 

"Mr Queen?" 

Oliver steadied his fist and turned seeing a tired nurse. "Your wife suffered a concussion" She informed. 

Oliver pressed on his fingers and tilted his head calmly at the term 'wife'. "Is she awake?" He wondered glancing at the door. 

"No. You are more then welcome to sit with her" The nurse said motioning for the door. 

Oliver was planted outside her door, he couldn't find the nerve to move his legs. "What other injuries were sustained?" Oliver asked. 

"A cut on her chin" The nurse nodded. "She fell through a glass table" 

Oliver chest clenched and he breathed timidly through his nose. He nodded his head. "Thank you" He managed out before the nurse left. 

Oliver leaned his head against the door and calmed his anger. He can't be angry- this was out of his control. 

Oliver stared down the hall and caught most of the gazes of tired waiting room men and women. He ran a hand through his choppy hair and sighed heavily. 

Oliver stepped into the room 202. 

Once inside he leant against the wall, and couldn't bring himself to peer right at her. He couldn't- he closed his eyes and counted to fifty- he opened his eyes. The room was small.   
Oliver noted the flowers, and could assume it was Thea's doing. He slowly pushed off the wall. He stared at the bed and picked up the chart. 

"Felicity Queen" He murmured to the silent room. It sounded as if that was her name; Oliver secretly liked her new last name. 

He didn't look at her. He stepped away and approached the window. The sound of a IV dripping stilled the room. Oliver couldn't really comprehend how he ever left her alone. 

_It not his fault_ Oliver chanted. The door creaking to a open caused Oliver to whipped his body around. He crossed his arms over his chest- 

Thea stepped inside and closed the door. Oliver could see she had been crying. Thea didn't look at him; she peered at Felicity. "I didn't know what to do" 

Oliver walked toward her. "It's okay, you did the right thing" He said softly. 

Thea blinked and peered up at him. "Roy is the one who found us. You should be thanking him, not hitting him" She scoffed. 

Oliver furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry" He said for only her benefit. 

"She's going to wake up right?" Thea asked. 

Oliver breathed deeply. "Yes" He answered. The thought of Felicity not waking caused some erratic to enter his thoughts. "I didn't realize I had married" He pondered for a moment. 

Thea eyes widen but a smile hovered her lips and she nodded her head "My idea. Felicity Smoak would have sounded the alarms" She said dryly. 

Oliver chest heaved and his expression softened. "How are you?" He took a small step forward. 

Thea stepped into his embraced, and hugged her older brother. "I'm fine" She said. "Felicity protected me" 

Oliver inwardly thrashed. This girl- magnificent girl- protected his sister, she was _everything_. Oliver Queen was drowning in his emotions. 

"Did you sleep at all?" Thea asked noting his blood shot tired eyes. 

Oliver shook his head at her. Thea pulled the chair toward the bed. "Sit" Thea offered. 

Oliver did not want to worry her, he slowly planted himself. His gaze no where to the bed. 

"I'm happy you're here" Thea squeezed his shoulder. "She missed you" She whispered. 

"I'm here cause someone tried to kill you" Oliver stated. 

Thea expression faltered. "She still missed you" She offered. 

_I missed her too_ swarmed his body. Oliver took a quick glance and- 

His gaze landed, and he couldn't peer away. She was so.. tiny

Oliver leaned toward her and brushed fallen strands away from her face. The door closing filled the room. 

His fingertips brushing along the cut on her chin. His fingers shaking with rage seeing her scraps. "I'm sorry" He whispered. 

This. Oliver did not enjoy peering at Felicity from a hospital bed. He willed for her to wake up, he stared at her face memorizing the curves and marks. 

Her chest rising and falling caused calmness in Oliver. She was still breathing; that helped in Oliver not killing everyone who caused her harm. 

"I missed you" Oliver said softly taking her fingers. He brushed his hand along her knuckles. "Felicity" He breathed leaning his cheek against her hand. 

_Wake up_ Oliver inwardly demanded and pressed gently against her palm. 

His body had taken a toll on him. He felt the tiredness itch his eyes, Oliver fought against it and remained at her side.   
His lips twitching in watching her. 

He settled in the chair and never removed his gaze from her. He crossed his arms over his chest, kept his breathes even. 

Oliver will wait. 

___________________

Thea, Roy, and Oliver had stayed in the room. No one dared to state otherwise. 

Oliver kept his place beside Felicity. He leant on her bed completely asleep. He slept with his head against her palm- 

Fingers touching his scruff caused him to stir. A soft sigh from her lips "Oliver?" 

It was almost as if her speaking caused his world to snap. He bolted from sleep and whipped his gaze upward. "Felicity" He breathed, his tone cracking seeing her eyes open. 

"You scared me" He whispered sitting up. Felicity leant her head against her pillow. "I'm sorry" She frowned. 

Oliver lips raised since the two days he's been here. "Why are you apologizing?" He questioned incredulously. 

"You came all the way to Las Vegas" Felicity whispered. Oliver took notice of the water beside the bed, and poured her a glass. 

"I was on my way anyway" He told her, as he handed her the cup. 

Felicity smiled her thanks, and took a sip. "Oh?" She said completely oblivious to his grown feelings toward her. "How come?" 

Oliver raised a shoulder, and seemed to be enjoying her obliviousness. He suppressed his knowing smile. "Where is Digg?" 

"On his way" Oliver said. Felicity sighed relived everyone was okay, and Oliver saw the relief flood her eyes. 

"It's really hard protecting me" Felicity murmured. 

"Sometimes" Oliver patted the blanket, Felicity raised her lips at him. Oliver chest heaved with a emotion. He can't relate, never knew someone who meant so much- besides his family. 

"Felicity" Oliver began and took her hands in his. He played with her fingers, and she reacted with flushed cheeks. Oliver cleared his throat "I don't think I'm ever going to leave you again. You will be at my side from now on" He narrowed his eyes to her face. She closed her agape mouth. "I can't really focus when I'm away from you" He murmured. "I don't want to be away" He had told the truth. Oliver stared directly in her eyes. 

Felicity squeezed his hand and he witness the smile raising her cheeks. His breathe caught, and he was caught off guard by how fucking beautiful she was. "I'm going to grab a nurse" Oliver stood up. 

Felicity furrowed her brow but sat up. She winced and she lightly touched her chin. "Do I look like a marvel villain?" She joked. 

Oliver stared down at her. "Felicity, there is not a day where you're not the most beautifulest thing" 

Felicity calmed her erratic pulse in time for Oliver to abruptly lean toward her. He stared directly into her eyes. She held her breathe in thought of him kissing her-Felicity was overcome by his lips- his lips raised in a small smile. "You're quite" He tilted his head. "You are never quite" He murmured inches away. 

"I'm processing. You think I'm pretty?" She blurted. 

"No, I think you're beautiful" He corrected. 

"Re-" Felicity was quickly interrupted. "I'm going to get a nurse" He said as his hand cupped her cheeks. "And please don't look at me as if I'm speaking another language" He sighed before pressing his lips to her forehead. 

Felicity closed her eyes from his embrace and couldn't help the rigid shake from her body.   
Oliver pulled away from her and walked around the hospital bed. Felicity gaze followed after him, and his lips were raised in a small smile. 

The troubles in her head ceased to existence. 

This is new. 

This changes everything.


	11. "I love Halloween"

_Two weeks later_

Felicity raised the blade above her head, and forcefully stabbed at the large pumpkin. She carved at the pumpkin carefully, as Thea carved her own. 

The girls had been carving pumpkins the night before Halloween. The silent home caused some spookiness to loom.  
Felicity glanced up, and caught Roy entering the kitchen. He stood at the counter calmly before approaching Thea. 

"Is that suppose to be a ghost?" Roy wondered towards Thea's pumpkin. 

Felicity grinned to herself before revealing her own pumpkin. "Ta-da" She gestured. She furrowed her brow at their confused expression. "It's a witch" She glanced at her pumpkin "Well it's suppose to be.." She muttered. 

Roy, and Thea smiled fondly at Felicity. 

The front door opening informed them Diggle, and Oliver had returned. 

Oliver had been away for - Felicity glanced at the clock- three hours. Felicity felt her chest raise with excitement in seeing Oliver.  
She missed him. 

Felicity inwardly grimaced at herself for being such a love stricken teenager. 

Oliver walked into the kitchen, and immediately sought Felicity's gaze. Felicity insides turned to putty from his soft gaze. 

"We carved pumpkins" Felcitiy beamed up at him when he approached. Oliver smiled but turned toward her pumpkin- his head tilted slightly, and Felicity sighed. "It's suppose to be a witch" She murmured. 

Oliver raised his lips, and peered down at her. "It's very pretty" 

Felicity tilted her chin "Liar" She smiled 

Oliver disagreed with a shake of his head, as a smile lingered his lips. "Never". Felicity laughed, pulling at Oliver as he slowly leaned in- 

"Ollie" 

Oliver pulled away as Thea entered the kitchen. "What is it Thea?" Oliver asked inches away from Felicity.  
Felicity began to grow red but Oliver crooked smile halted any embarrassment. He was such a sight. 

"I'm going to be eighteen pretty soon" 

Oliver took a small step away from Felicity. A sharp expression already on his face. Thea whined tremendously.  
Felicity hoped down from the counter grinning at the brother, and sister. 

"A party" Thea said "Thats all" 

"No" Oliver stated calmly. "You know the risk" He grew angry at her selfishness. 

"I never ask for anything" Thea raised her voice slightly. 

Oliver remained calm but peered at Thea silently. "I only turn eighteen once" Thea turned on her heel, and swiftly walked away. 

Felicity lips pulled down in a small frown. She peeked at Oliver, and he was already staring.  
She slowly approached him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
She peered up at him. 

"Don't be a birthday scrooge" Felicity said. 

Oliver suppressed a smile "It's dangerous" He sighed. 

"Everything is" Felicity rolled her eyes "well to you" 

Oliver mouth twitched, and he met Felicity's gaze. "I protect -" He took a step forward to Felicity "What is mine" He deadpanned. 

Felicity drew a breathe "So, you're possessive?" 

"I'm not a typical man Felicity" He murmured. 

Felicity nodded her head. "I gathered" She said. Felicity squeezed his waist and pulled away "Just think about it" She began turning away - 

Felicity was spun around abruptly, and she was in Oliver's personal space. "You are mine". 

Felicity simply stared up at him. 

"It's more then that" Oliver spoke with his gaze to her hands. "This is it for me, I don't tiptoe around things. I never have. I usually want something, and I usually get it-" Oliver intently met her gaze. "Do you understand? Felicity? This is very serious" 

Felicity absorbed his rant, and processed his meaning. "Is it a territorial thing? I'm your mafia queen? Like-" She giggled "What's that awful book-?" Her words were caught in her throat suddenly. 

"You are mine" Oliver repeated. He took a step forward, and moved her pony tail to the side. "I am yours" He met her gaze. 

"I'll be your girlfriend Oliver" 

Oliver felt her hands twine with his.  
Oliver could not help the smile forming his lips, all of that - and that's what Felicity comprehended. 

"I think it's more than you being my girlfriend" He spoke softly. 

Felicity allowed herself to actually be aware of someone actually caring for her - other then family - or getting paid to. Felicity chest heaved with realization. 

"You are the worst, and best thing to ever happen to me" Oliver stated with a calculated expression. 

Felicity, and Oliver gaze met , and they both smiled  
She felt her head spin with the turn of events. Her heart opened with possibilities. 

Could she find happiness?  
It was ironic it would be with .. Oliver Queen. Felicity's smile turned crooked 

"I can arrange the party to be at the club" Oliver broke the silence. 

Felicity tilted her head, a slow smile forming. "I don't like it" Oliver muttered. Felicity smiled, tugging on his hand. "But-" 

"But you're a softy" Her smile is nerving "I know" 

Oliver takes a breathe, and glances down but peers right back up at her. "You're a good brother. She loves you" Felicity lifted her lips. 

Oliver sighs. His expression turning gentle. Felicity pats his chest and peeks up at him "How was it?" She wondered. 

Oliver face turned sharp. Conversation of his work always caused him to tense. "Slade was no help" He breathes heavily. His hand rubbed the back of his neck soothingly "I'll see what Palmer knows.." Oliver thoughts traveled as did his sentence. 

Felicity frown ceases her lips. "Just don't stress over it" She urges. 

Oliver lifts the corner of his mouth. "I will stress over you" 

Felicity scrunched her nose at him- displeased.  
Oliver really peers at her, and she stills momentarily as he raises his fingers. 

Felicity mouth curves as his fingertips caresses her lower lip. She holds the urge to shudder against his touch.  
She feels fire ignite against her lips. 

Oliver traces her lips carefully. 

Felicity is dumbfounded. 

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" His voice holds some intensity. 

Felicity shivers with a shake of her head. She is sincere- "I don't really mean to-" 

"Time for bed" Oliver pulls away from her. Felicity catches her breathe, and narrows her gaze.  
Oliver gazes at the neon, informing him of the time. "It's late" his voice soft. 

He offers her his hand. Felicity takes it shyly and Oliver walks out of the kitchen. Their hands are twinned as they climb the steps toward the bedrooms. 

"Do you get a lot of tricker treaters?" 

Such a question catches Oliver off guard. He breathes a small chuckle. "We do get children begging for candy, Yes" He nods. 

Felicity smiles. "Not a fan of Halloween?" 

Oliver winces. "Not at all" 

"I love Halloween" Felicity beams as she enters Oliver's bedroom. "As a kid it was nice cause I got to celebrate a holiday with the rest of the class.. Most of the kids weren't Jewish .. Well there was this one-" Felicity catches her sentence, and flushes. "Sorry" 

Oliver decides he likes Halloween. 

He likes Felicity talking about liking Halloween, he likes it when she talks.  
He likes her.  
He is helplessly, endlessly in love with her. 

And he doesn't know how or when it happened. 

Oliver stumbles a bit toward the closet. 

Has he even loved a girl?  
Laurel crosses his thoughts. It was clear Oliver never loved her- it was convenient. They had been together for so long. It became expected. 

Felicity Smoak caused Oliver some erratic to enter his life- she was a breath of fresh air, so memorizing- so naive it was almost endearing of how she thought of the world. She was still good. She was his angel- he had to protect her. 

Had her father-  
He wasn't good enough to love her but he was good enough to protect her. Oliver index and thumb finger met and he pinched his fingers. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

He feels her hands wrap around him. 

Oliver blinks several times. "It's nothing" He offers her a smile before she steps away to enter his bathroom.  
She gets ready for bed while Oliver thinks. 

Felicity returns in her pajamas.  
She doesn't ask him questions. But a frown lingers her lips.

Oliver is trained in the most lethal ways  
He hides his emotions.  
He realizes it's more lethal than a weapon. 

Felicity climbs into bed, and brings the comforter to her chin. "Oliver?" 

Her soft tone caused his worries to halt for a moment.  
He turned his body, and took her in- in his bed. He would never get use to that. Felicity in his bed. 

Felicity patted the space beside her. A small grin on her lips. 

Oliver goes to her.

Oliver couldn't help it. He felt the tension in his shoulders drop. He smiled that smile at her, and approached her. 

"You seem lost in your thoughts" She eyed him carefully. 

Oliver smiles pleased. His girl noticed every detail. "I am fine" He promised. 

Felicity accepted his words, and nodded her head. Oliver laid beside her with his head tilt beside her. He stared at her for several moments before opening his arms . 

Felicity rolled over towards him with a soft giggle. She grabbed at him, and she was now in his arms.  
She smiled into him. 

She felt his lips at her temple. A low sigh escaping her mouth. 

She would happily fall asleep. 

Oliver held her close to his chest and felt her breathing. "Close your eyes Felicity" 

Felicity smiled and tilted her head. "Bossy" She pointed. 

Oliver lips pressed to her nose abruptly. Felicity faltered in his arms, and smiled like a complete fool. 

"You look tired" Oliver said softly. He was protective. Maybe even possessive. He wasn't a typical man. That was clear as he stared at Felicity. He felt his chest tightened. "How are you feeling?" 

Felicity settled in his embrace. Her eyes widened "Oliver, I am fine" She stated. "I've been fine" She met his gaze. "We are home, and safe, and happy" She planted her hand to his chest, and leant her head. 

Oliver sighed but held her tighter to his chest. 

Oliver had been at Anthony's side for nearly a decade. He had been loyal towards his fathers alley. Did without question.  
But he wasn't good enough to love his daughter. Only to protect- 

Oliver stilled slightly, his arms sinking until he caught himself. 

_Of course_ Oliver inwardly thrashed. _It had always been her_

Oliver would protect Felicity with his entire being. With his everything.  
She was now his everything. 

Anthony knew, he requested it. 

Anthony knew.  
______________________________

Felicity messaged at her scalp as the warm shower water trickled down her spine. She turned, washing out the remaining shampoo. She turned the knob, and grabbed at the towel. 

Felicity wrapped herself carefully, and stepped out of the tub. 

She had time to herself as Oliver left earlier. He had been hesitant in leaving her- Felicity had assured him she would be safe.  
It took her almost an hour to convince him. 

Felicity left the bathroom with steam seeping through. She hummed under her breath, and patted toward - 

A yelp was caught in her throat. Felicity jumped almost dropping the towel- she gripped the yellow towel tightly.  
Her entire body flushed. 

"Oliver" She breathed 

He wore a suite. He was so- Felicity tilted her head taking him in. He seemed perfect- almost alluring. He was a predator, and she was the prey. 

His expression told her so. He looked taken back. A dark expression looming his features. 

Felicity grew utterly nervous. 

Oliver took a small step forward. 

"How are you this afternoon?" 

Felicity gripped the towel carefully, and felt the heat rise to her cheek. "I'm fine" She breathed. "How are you?" 

A smirk. Oliver stood before her smirking. "I'm very hungry" His eyes darted to her mouth but shot back up to meet her gaze.  
Oliver enjoyed taking in her gawked expression. 

Felicity grew flustered from his gaze. She adjusted the towel, and grew embarrassed realizing she was standing in a towel in front of him- Felicity pressed her lips together as her limbs turned to mush. 

Oliver hand stretched, and his finger tips brushed along her forearm. 

Felicity hand shook tremendously.

Oliver swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.  
His lower his gaze intentionally. He closed his eyes as his fingers touched her bare skin. He felt her intake of breathe, and quickly peered into her eyes. 

Oliver invaded her personal space. He stared into her blue wide unflinching eyes. Her face was completely exposed, and it - she was so - 

"You are so beautiful" Oliver breathed carefully "I can't really believe it" He says more to himself. 

Felicity catches herself, and melts from his words. "Oliver-" 

Oliver mouth twitches slightly as water drips down her shoulder. He watches the droplet trickle down until he presses his hand against her shoulder.  
Oliver's thumb draws patterns against her shoulder. He narrows his gaze to meet hers "I'm sorry. You were saying something?" He stares down at her. 

Felicity closes her agape mouth. "What?" She wonders breathlessly. All she can focus on is his touch. 

The curve of his mouth twitches to a smirk. Felicity can feel her body leaning toward him effortlessly. Her gaze lowers to his smiling mouth. 

Oliver other hand drapes around her waist. Felicity limbs turn to jello, and her heartbeat picks up in her chest.  
Oliver is aware of her posture, and her change of breathe. His gaze flickers toward her neck, and he can see the goosebumps on her skin.

Felicity hands wrap around his broad shoulders. Her fingers inch toward his hairline- Felicity softly caresses his neck- Oliver gaze drops and his hands move toward her. His hand drops at her waist, and he tightened his grip.  
His fingers gripping tightly around her bottom. 

Oliver feels his cock twitch with anticipation. 

A low moan catches in her throat.  
She can feel her grip being loosened on the towel. She tries catches her grip.  
Oliver hand hovered over hers. Felicity narrows her gaze up at him. 

"I want to feel your lips, Felicity" 

Felicity stills, and can't remember to breath properly. All she does is lean toward him more.  
Oliver takes a step closer, and he's finally inches away from her. 

He calms his pulse, and breathing. His hand roams behind her neck. His thumb drawing patterns.  
Oliver leans in, and his mouth is inches away from her face. 

"You are something" Oliver eyelashes are very long Felicity notices "- I never encountered before" Oliver finishes. 

Felicity wants to nod her head in agreement, but she doesn't realize she's even is alive right now from his close proximity. 

A smile hovers his lips. 

"Do I make you nervous Felicity?" 

Felicity mouth purses, and her expression hold innocence. "Me? No" She is breathless. 

His chest rumbles with amusement. "You don't have to be nervous ..." He said as he brings his lips to the corner of her mouth. 

His lower lips trials over her jaw, and he cups her cheeks gently in his hands. 

He is trying not to devour her right on the spot. 

"I'm going to kiss you" 

Felicity holds her breath, and can feel her pulse in her eardrums. 

Oliver leans in slowly. He wills some patience, he wants to enjoy this.  
Enjoy her.

Oliver hands roam through her wet long hair. He brings his lips to her mouth - 

He can feel her petite body collide into him. He softly brushes his lips against her.  
Oliver feels Felicity knock into him. Her hands fumbling slightly, and she is pressing into him. 

She is impatient, Oliver realizes with a smile. 

Felicity deepened the kiss, and wrapped her hands around his neck. She inches on her toes.  
Oliver mouth never breaks contact with hers. He simply lifts her thigh to meet his waist, he wraps her leg around him. 

The towel gets caught. 

Oliver picks Felicity up, and yanks the towel off of her body with a small curse. He cups her rear, and walks her toward his bed. 

He never stops kissing her.

He can feel her bare body against his clothing. He can feel her soft skin. He lowers Felicity on to the bed. He presses his forearms, and hovers above her. 

He keeps his eyes away from her naked body. 

Oliver sweeps his tongue over her lower lip in a swift motion. Felicity body shakes slightly with need. 

She grips his chest, and pulls at him. Oliver swallows the groan trying to escape. His body presses against her and he is kissing her as if he was loosing air, and she was oxygen

"Oliver" 

"I love it when you speak my name" He informs her softly. "It sounds almost angelic leaving your lips" He tells her, and kisses her. 

Felicity hand hovers over his cheek. She can sink her fingers through his scruff. She rubs his cheeks gently. "I want -" Her cheeks blush peering at his soft expression. "Please" She whispers. 

Oliver pulls at his tie and leans against his heels. He shifts, and kicks off his shoes. "Tell me what you want" He undoes his tie. 

He stares blankly at the smirk hovering her purse lips.  
Felicity sits up abruptly, and is eye level with him. She breathes a steady breathe "You" She murmurs. 

Oliver forces his gaze to her face. He takes in the outline of her features. The way her blonde hair curls at the ends, or her light blue eyes staring at him.

He feels invincible under her gaze. 

He grabs her causing her to jump. Oliver hides his smile as he sinks into the bed, he presses against her, and he faintly hear a whine escaping her lips.  
Oliver buries his face in the nape of her neck, she smells like his soap. He runs a swift hand through her locks, and hands a fistful of her hair. He grows rigid as her hands caresses his clothed back. 

She trembled against him.

Oliver thinks of the scars under his clothing. He thinks of the marks of his past-  
His lips faltered as he can hear footsteps rounding the corner. 

Oliver pecks her lips hastily and rolls his body away from hers. He walks toward the wall, and doesn't bring his gaze to her naked frame. "Someone is coming" He informs with his back towards her. He adjusts the bulge in his pants. He finds annoyance in stopping. He is surprised he could stop kissing her. 

Felicity frowns from the bed, and glances at the door before grabbing the towel. Her cheeks are red from his kisses, and her own willingness. She wraps the towel against her dried skin.  
Felicity walks into the bathroom closing the door. 

Oliver presses his hands against the wooded desk. He controls his ragging breath. He rubs his face allowing the trance from Felicity to be broken. 

A crisp knock on the door alerted Oliver. He straightens his body. 

"Come in" 

__________________________

Thea, and Felicity had voted to spend their Halloween watching movies - Scary movies.  
Thea did not enjoy scary movies. She jumped for the third time- the popcorn jumping in the air with her. Felicity giggled madly beside her. 

"I told you I hated this one" She chokes on her own laughter. Felicity pops a piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
The television is distractingly loud in the quiet mansion. 

The doorbell ringing causes both girls to jump. Felicity slowly smiles away her nervousness. 

Thea pulls the blanket away. "More begging children" She called to the quiet house. 

Felicity rolls her eyes "You and your brother.." 

Felicity grabs the glass bowel holding the Halloween candy - or what is left of the candy. Felicity glances at the some what empty bowl sheepishly. 

Thea enters the hall and finds Roy approaching the door. "I got it" Thea nudges him away. "I like to see the cute costumes-" She confesses. "-No one is trying to kill us. You may relax" Thea laughs. 

The door to the queen mansion swings open. Thea falters expecting a child. 

"Oh" Thea stares at the women on her front step. "May I help you?" 

Felicity walks in to the hall, and merely glances toward the doorway. 

Her breathe catches. 

Glass shattering against the tile filled her eardrums. The glass dish slipped from her grasped. 

Felicity limbs shook 

"Mom?"


	12. "I came for my daughter"

The sound of broken glass alerts Oliver into a frenzy. He pushes the chair back and rushes to a stance. 

He runs out of the bedroom, and meets Diggle in the hall. They both share a sharp expression before moving toward the stairs. 

Oliver peers down, and witnesses broken glass at Felicity's bare feet. "Felicity" Oliver limbs move before he can comprehend what had happened. 

Oliver flies down the stairs, and rushes toward Felicity. He is careful with the broken glass. "What happened? What's wrong Felicity?" He wonders whispering softly to her. 

Felicity eyes are wide, and she peers ahead. 

Oliver boots clench around the shattered glass as he takes a step forward. He gently gathers her in his arms, and pulls her away from the glass. 

"Please tell me what's going on?" Oliver demands 

"Oliver?" 

Oliver twirls around, and finds Thea in the open doorway. He grips Felicity hand protectively. He stares at the women accusingly. "Who are you?" 

Oliver glares at the women, and he decides to reach for his gun.   
Thea jumps from Oliver actions, and raises a hand at him. "Wait" Thea screams at him. "It's her mother" 

Oliver lowers his gun slightly, and allows himself to take in the women. He turns toward Felicity and lowers his head. "Is this your mother?" He whispers softly. 

Felicity is dazed, she stares at the broken glass. She feels broken right now. "Yes" Her voice cracking as a sob shakes her. 

The women in the doorway seems to flinch from Felicity's voice. 

"I came for my daughter" 

Oliver swirls around, and his vision is blurred with blinding rage. "You are not taking her" 

He can feel her fingertips against his skin, she is gripping him so tightly. 

Oliver clenches his jaw, and finds the will to not rip the heart out of this women's chest. 

"How did you find us?" Oliver hand moves Felicity behind his broad back. 

"Anthony told me"

Felicity freezes, and she squeezes Oliver's hand. 

Oliver peers at Roy, and nods his head. Roy briskly removes Thea from from the doorway. Thea rushes toward Oliver, and he pushes her behind him. 

"And you just expected to take her? Easily?" Oliver wonders. 

"No" She shakes her head. "I have friends in small places" She meets his gaze. "My daughter is not safe with you" 

Oliver eyes narrow and he stiffens slightly- Felicity scrambles around him, and faces her mother. 

"You lost the right to care" Felicity tries not to cry. "You are a liar. Dad never spoke to you" She yells at her mother. 

"Sweetie" Her mother says, and Felicity trembles "I just want you back" 

"I am not going" Felicity shakes her head from side to side. "It took eleven years for you to find me" She catches her breath. "I'm not going" Hysteria bubbles inside the pit of her stomach. 

Oliver slowly takes Felicity hand 

Her mother gaze drops, and she looks to Oliver then to Felicity. "What do you think you are doing? Get your hands off of her" Donna Smoak accuses from the doorway. "Felicity, let's go" 

Oliver pulls Felicity closer to him. 

"You have no right to touch her" 

Oliver gaze flickers to Ms. Smoak, and he tilts his head calmly at her. He gently murmurs to Felicity. 

"You fell in love with her" Donna peers at Oliver closely. 

Felicity peers at Oliver pleadingly. "Oliver" She whispers "I don't want to go" 

"You're not" He promises. 

"I think you wasted your time. Felicity is staying. You are not taking her" Oliver states boldly with such calmness. 

Donna peers at Felicity. "Are you coming ?" 

Felicity meets her mothers gaze, a glare is fixed on her face. "Not a chance in hell" 

Donna nods her head somberly. "Mr Queen? Allow me to introduce my friends in small places-" 

Oliver reacts immediately grabbing Felicity, and bringing her to his chest. He moves quickly as Roy pushes Thea, and locks her in the den. 

Oliver practically lifts Felicity off of the ground. He moves forward clenching the gun in his steady hands.   
Felicity shakes with anxiety close to him. 

Oliver presses his back against the wall. He places his hand against Felicity mouth to keep her still. He examines the back door being unlocked in a swift motion. 

A man enters the kitchen. He is wearing black camo- Felicity notes the black ski mask hiding his features.   
Oliver doesn't give the man the chance, he raises the gun, and sends two swift bullets into his chest. 

Felicity grabs Oliver's hand tightly. 

Oliver takes a small step forward. "You're okay?" He asked instantly reaching for her. Felicity nods her head eagerly. 

Oliver thumbs her cheekbone gently, and he is relived she is safe- 

"Ollie-" 

Oliver body turns, and he is rushing toward the den. He, and Felicity halt at the sight of Donna; holding a gun toward Roy's chest. 

Roy looks utterly angry. 

"Let's go, Felicity" Donna said through tight lips. 

"I'm not leaving" Felicity repeats 

There is a low groan coming from the kitchen, and Oliver slightly glances "You hired someone?" He wonders thoughtfully. He steals a glance at Felicity. 

Oliver pulls out his gun from his waistline, and aims it at Donna "I have no problem killing you" He warns sincerely. 

Donna lips twitch. She tightened her grip on her own gun. She steadies it at Roy. "I just want my daughter home" 

Felicity furrows her brow "How did you find me?" 

Oliver watches Donna carefully, his expression calculated as her gaze is to the kitchen. "He found you" She says quietly. 

Oliver adrenaline started to pump through his body. He clenches the gun tightly. 

Diggle peered at Oliver, and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. Felicity stepped around Oliver hastily.   
Oliver froze against the tile. His steady hand shook watching Felicity step away from him. 

"Lower your gun" Felicity said forcing calmness. 

Donna Smoak hesitates for several moments before lowering her gun toward Roy. 

Roy charges Donna, and Diggle grabs her gun. Felicity jumps from the scene- Oliver reaches for her. 

Felicity meets his gaze, and can note the sharpness- she had annoyed him. "Please, don't do that again" He says softly- 

"A nice family reunion" 

A excited voice claimed from the darkened kitchen.   
Felicity furrowed her brow, and her grip loosened away from Oliver. 

Dread flooded through her bones. 

She knew that voice.   
That voice caused smiles to linger on her lips.   
The voice whispered 'I love you' in the middle of the night   
That voice broke her heart -   
Shattered her. 

He stepped forward into the den. He pulled at the mask, and yanked it off of his face. 

Felicity stood there as her world shook around her. 

He stared only at Felicity, and he lifted his lips at her. "You changed your hair" He pointed out. 

Felicity was stunned. She had turned white as a ghost. 

Donna Smoak choked on a sob from Diggs grasp 

He removed the bullet proof vest from his chest, and shot Oliver a annoyed expression- 

Oliver sighed heavily 

And shot the man in the shoulder. 

His screams were deafening, and he pulled out a gun from his cargo pants. He was now trapped in blurred rage. 

He raised his gun, and everything slowed for Oliver Queen. 

He watched in horror as a bullet left the barrel of the gun, it sounded against the wall of his home. 

His body collided with a small frame. He knocked her straight to the ground.   
He shielded her with his entire body. 

"Felicity -" Oliver lips were at her ear "Felicity - Felicity" He held her shaking body. 

Oliver rolled her over carefully and inspected her throughly- 

Thea. 

Oliver head snapped to the side, and found Thea in Roy's arms. 

Oliver saw a puddle of blood 

Oliver grabbed Felicity instantly, and covered her face. "Ssssshhh-" he can feel her pushing against him. "We are fine-" Oliver repeated more than once. 

"Mom" Felicity stated numbly. "Mom-" Felicity took a small step forward. "She is bleeding-" She gasped speaking to Oliver. 

Oliver somber expression caused her to hyperventilate. She scrambled in his arms for a moment. "Oliver, please -" She only felt his grip tightened. 

"She is dead, Felicity"


	13. "You could have killed her"

"You could have killed her" 

Oliver hears his own voice as he lunges his body toward the man called Cooper. He can no longer tell what is right, and what is wrong. All he sees is red. 

Oliver fist is meeting his face in a timely manner. Curses are escaping his mouth, as his hands are being wrapped around his throat-   
He can feel arms wrap around him, someone is trying to restrain him. Oliver is dragged away by John, and Roy. 

Oliver breathes heavily through his nose. He pinches his fingers together attempting to control his rage.   
_Felicity?_

Oliver whips his head in search for her. 

Time seems to slow for Felicity, her entire world is melting around her   
She can't really tell if she is even breathing. 

Her vision is blurred, her cheeks are wet. Felicity leans against her knees. She stares at the puddle of blood. 

She feels her breath hitch, and her world is crashing - oh, her world is stumbling toward the ground at high speed. 

Felicity blinks-

Oliver is approaching Felicity, he stares directly at her. Her limbs are visibly shaking from where he stands. Oliver tries to rush toward her- 

"Oliver Queen" 

His step is halted as his entire body tenses from the call from the doorway. He is planted against the new color tile- there is blood everywhere. 

Felicity lifts her gaze in time to take in the blonde in the doorway. "Is this a bad time?" 

Felicity knows this women. She has seen her before. She was the sturdiest at the airport- in Las Vegas. Felicity mind begins to rank with all possible scenarios.   
Oliver does not look pleased to see this women- Felicity tries to remember her name. 

"Sara, what do you want?" Oliver takes a step away from Felicity intentionally. He raises his lips at her.   
Felicity is utterly confused, she removes her gaze away from him. Oliver is no longer staring at her. 

"I want a lot of things. But, mostly, we need the girl-" Sara raises a shoulder, and points directly at Felicity. 

"The girl is with us" Oliver insists calmly. He stares at Sara Lance intently. 

Sara nods her blonde head. "I have been tracking her, she is just a girl. You're going to fight me over her?" She almost seems offended, and Felicity assumes they knew each other for a long time. 

Felicity heart begins to race with the thought of leaving him. 

"Palmer is not taking her" Oliver snaps 

Sara eyes narrows, and her shoulders slump. "Okay, well I didn't really want to do this-" Sara unflinchingly removes a gun from her waistline. She points it at Felicity Smoak. 

"Lower your gun" Oliver demands sending Sara a glare. "Right now" 

"You're way in over your head" Sara mouth twitches. Sara notices Felicity on her knees, crying on the marble tile. There is blood on her clothes, and Sara turns her attention to Dig. "Hi John" 

John Diggle expression is somber as he takes small steps toward Sara Lance. Oliver holds the urge to send a bullet down her throat. 

Oliver takes his gun swiftly out, Sara raises her plucked eyebrow at him. He approaches the unconscious man. He doesn't glance as his fingers trigger the gun. Two bullets meet his chest, and Oliver steps away.   
Sara peers down at the guy, she shrugs not caring at all. She finds it humorous.   
He can hear Felicity's panic gasp. His chest tightened. Oliver just killed her ex-boyfriend in front of her. 

"Who was that?" Sara wonders almost smiling at Oliver. "The almighty dangerous Oliver Queen" 

Oliver raises his own gun at Sara. "Leave now" He suggests slowly. 

He cringes from the history he shares with the Lances, can he send a bullet to her chest?   
Oliver grip is heavy over the trigger to his gun. He would send his whole clip into her chest if it meant Felicity was safe. 

Sara looks disappointed. "I didn't want to shoot you, Oliver" 

"You are going to have to" Oliver grits out. 

Sara nods her head somberly. She takes a step toward Felicity-   
A bullet leaving the chamber sounds the mansion. Sara drops to her knee wincing curse words. "You fucking shot me-" She screams as she holds her shoulder. 

Oliver circles around, and kicks her own gun away. "You will live" He tells her matter of fact. 

Sara glares up at him. Blood is trickling down her shoulder. She can tolerate pain- she barely register any pain.   
Sara lunges for Oliver- he shoves her body against the tile. He may have snickered down at her. Sara clenches her jaw. She rolls to a stance.   
Oliver tilts his head to the side. "Am I suppose to fight you?" He gestures for her injured shoulder. 

"Me and .." Sara turns toward the doorway. "You remember Laurel?" She introduces.   
Oliver hand loosens on the gun, he peers directly at John, they share a grim expression. 

Laurel Lance takes a small step in the doorway. Her gaze immediately seeks Oliver's. She almost smiles at the sight of him.   
Oliver does not pay attention, he is moving toward Felicity. 

He feels a petite body collide into his back. He fumbles out of shock. Hands are being wrapped around his throat. Oliver coughs up a laugh before flinging Sara on to her back.   
Oliver stares down at Sara impatiently. 

Sara sends a hard kick to Oliver's ankles. He drops on to his knees. Sara collides her fist into his face. Oliver clenches his jaw, and fist. He sends a punch to Sara side. 

"Ollie-"  
Oliver hears Thea's voice first. 

"Oliver-" 

His body goes rigid as Felicity yells for him. He turns abruptly toward Felicity. He can feel is body shake as Laurel grabs her at the ankles. "Laurel" Oliver is screaming "Don't you fucking dare" The rage is crippling. He fumbles to a stance but feels hands wrap around his throat. 

John Diggle fights over Felicity. 

Oliver can only see her, she looks scared. He doesn't have the nerve to peer away from her. He doesn't like the look in her eyes. He never wants to see her cry again - 

Oliver shifts his weight in order to throw Sara off of him. He practically lifts her over his head, and throws her. 

"Roy take Thea" Oliver orders as he runs toward Laurel. He grabs her, and throws her toward the tile. 

"Please go" He whispers to Thea as Roy is leading her away. Thea is crying, and Oliver hates it when she cries. Oliver lowers to his knees. 

" _Hey_ " Oliver hand is cupping her cheek. Felicity blinks away her tears in order to peer at him. "You're okay" His tone holds warmth.   
Felicity nods her head as Oliver scoops her up in his arms. She holds on to his shirt- 

Oliver drops 

Felicity drops with Oliver. 

Oliver registers the pain as a gun shot wound. 

Felicity cries becomes maddening. "-no no no no no" She begs. She winces as she attempts to sit up. Oliver's body meet hers. He can feel the pain in his shoulder. He can't allow himself to feel any ounce of pain. "Felicity, we have to get up" 

Felicity snaps her gaze to him. She lunges for him. She attempts to pull at his hand. 

A gun lands on the center of her forehead

Oliver clenches his jaw, and stares at Sara.

Felicity grips Oliver hand tightly. 

"Felicity? Right ? Stand up please" Sara fingers test the trigger. She taunts Oliver with a knowing smile. 

Felicity stares at Olivier 

Sara lifts Felicity to a stance. 

"-Sara" 

Sara steals a glance toward Laurel as she fights John. She can see Laurel getting tired from the combat moves- she can see John reach for his gun. 

"Laurel-" Sara screeches as her grip on the gun loosens. 

John aims for Laurel. He intended to place several bullets into her body, memories or not, he was tired of her.   
The gun sounds, and in time Sara pushes Laurel out of the way.   
Sara saves her sister with a short, and heavy breath. She winces gripping her shoulder "My damn shoulder" She spats. 

Laurel takes a moment to inspect her sister injuries. She frowns deeply at Sara- 

Fingers her clenching her throat, and her body is being slammed in to a wall. She wheezes against the clenched hand. Oliver is inches away from her face "You shot me" He holds the urge to snap her neck in two.   
Laurel eyes are wide, full of fear. 

Oliver hand loosened, and watches Laurel drop to the ground. "Palmer, himself can fight his own battles" Oliver lowers himself down, he meets Laurel wounded gaze with a smile "It was nice seeing you. Get out" his smile vanishes from his lips, and it is terrifying.   
Laurel swallows the baseball sized lump in her throat- she narrows her eyes away from Oliver. 

Oliver raises to a confident stance. He steals a glance toward Diggle, Dig nods his head at him. 

Sara approaches Laurel, and she is shooting daggers toward Oliver. Sara pulls Laurel to a stance. 

"Get out" Oliver tone is final. 

Sara presses her lips together. She is a assassin, she has killed many.  
She is petrified of Oliver Queen.   
Laurel heaves to a stance, her posture is defensive. She opens her mouth to speak- 

Calloused hands wrap around her throat once more; Laurel stares directly into unrecognizable blue eyes.   
Oliver Queen clenches his hand around Laurels throat. He can feel Sara clawing at his bare arms. "Sara, I will kill her" He states calmly before releasing Laurel. "I have nothing to say to you" Oliver deadpanned 

Laurel does not recognize Oliver, he had always been intense- but this was something so much more. She is being lead away by Sara. 

Laurel peers behind, and catches the gaze of the blonde in glasses.   
Oliver walks directly towards her. 

Laurel peers at the both dead bodies in his home as she exits the Queen Mansion. 

The idle parked SUV waits at the entrance, Sara opens the door, and climbs in.   
Laurel climbs in, and meets a expected gaze. 

"How did it go?" 

Ray Palmer adjusts against the leather interior. He tilts his head, and patiently waits for Laurel to speak-   
Ray grows curious as Laurel tear brimmed eyes. 

Laurel folds her hands together. She shakes her head; she shakes away years of memories away 

"He is psycho over that girl" Sara says widely. 

Laurel turns her head to peer at Sara, her expression sadden. 

Ray Palmer peers on utterly curious

"Oliver loves her" 

______________________________

Felicity is being carried in Oliver's arms. 

"Felicity -" His tone gentle as he lowers her on to the bathroom carpet. "I need to undress you" 

That caught Felicity's attention, she stares blankly at Oliver. She glances down at her stained clothing. "Oh" she said. 

Oliver breathes through his nose carefully. 

"You were shot" Felicity said peering at him. She was afraid to touch him. 

Oliver expression was even, he met her gaze. "It's nothing" He states.   
Felicity catches her breath, and tilts her head down. She can feel her chest ache. 

Oliver takes a small step over. He stands in front of her, and his fingers brush along her arms. "You need a bath" He said softly.

"Okay" Felicity nods. 

Oliver swallows, and his hands are shaking at his side. Amusement floods through him, Felicity Smoak makes him nervous.   
Oliver takes the hem of her shirt, and pulls it. He stares at her expose stomach, and pulls the shirt over her head. 

Felicity breath catches as the cold air meets her chest. 

Oliver bends to unzip her jeans. Felicity hands are on his shoulders, and he is pulling down her pant legs.   
He helps her step out of them. 

He tries not to gawk at her body.   
He meets her gaze. 

Oliver approaches her, and cups her cheek in his hand. "It's okay" Oliver promises.   
Felicity simply nods her head. 

"Where is Thea? And Roy?" Felicity wonders as her gaze is to the carpet. 

"They're safe" Oliver said. 

Felicity stands in her bra, and underwear. She peers at Oliver, her fingers clench around his shirt. She pulls at him. 

"Felicity-?" 

Felicity attempts to pull his shirt over his head. Oliver allows it, he is curious of what she wants. Felicity throws his shirt in the corner of the bathroom. 

"This does not seem real" Felicity whispered "I don't know what to feel" 

Oliver peers at her. He can feel his heart breaking for her, his angel didn't need any more heart break. 

"How did they? Who were they-?" Felicity begins to wonder. "He shot her!- she came to Starling-" Felicity grabs at her chest.   
Oliver resists the urge to bring her to his chest. He listens silently. "She is dead. Oliver? She is dead. My mom-" 

"Is dead" Oliver finishes 

Felicity blinks, and several tears form. Oliver inwardly panics, and he is gathering her in his arms. Felicity is crying against his chest.

"I hated her for such a long time, and she is dead" Felicity cries against Oliver . 

Felicity body sags to the ground. Oliver back meets the wall of the bathroom. He holds her closely, and rubs her back. 

"You're safe" Oliver whispers as his fingers brush her hair soothingly. "You are the most important thing in my life, and you're safe" 

Felicity cries become more hysterical. "You were shot because you were protect-" 

"Felicity, I would die for you" Oliver states calmly. 

Felicity panics. She is fumbling in his arms, she sits up in his lap. She is inches away from his face. "You are not allowed to die" She sniffs "I lost to many people-" Felicity shakes her head "I can't loose you". 

Reality sinks in. Felicity no longer is surrounded by family. Everyone she loved is dead.   
All she has left is Oliver Queen

"I'm not going anywhere" He promises. He knows he can't make promises like that. He knows his job, and it's lifestyle. He is promising her a fairytale. 

"I really can't lose you" Felicity whispers. 

Oliver can feel her body quivering, and he knows she is exhausted from today. 

Oliver gaze is to the wallpaper of his bathroom. 

Oliver fucking hates Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist! Thank you for reading❤️
> 
> Please leave feedback.   
> (I love feedback)


	14. "How is our Felicity?"

The bullet meeting the bowl caused some tension to ease from Oliver's shoulder. A twitch of his lips was the only response as Dig worked on stitching him up. He worked quietly, and Oliver was thankful. He didn't have the stomach to form a sentence. 

"How is our Felicity?" 

And just like that his whole attention, and thoughts scrambled. He thought of her, and felt his chest tightened. "Sleeping" Oliver answered tightly. "If she bothers to sleep" He muttered as Dig wrapped a cloth around his wound. He absently stared down, and didn't feel any pain from his injury. All he felt was the pain of witnessing her cries.  
That hurt more than any wound. 

Oliver face contracted grimly as he raised. He pushed off the medical table, and idly peered around the room. It was more of Johns wing- his own personal space. 

Oliver rolled his shirt on to his body. His shoulder stiff from unspoken rage. He breaths though through his nose. He refuses to notice any pain lingering in his body. He attempts for the door- thinking of Felicity alone in his corders. 

"You really love her, don't you?"  
Diggle statement causes him to halt for a moment. He meets Johns gaze from afar. Oliver turns his body to face him. 

"I have never-" Oliver began but scoffed "No words to describe Felicity Smoak" Oliver peered down sighing. "Yes, I love her. More than I have ever loved another" His tone turns grim at the thought of Laurel Lance  
John is aware of the lengths Oliver Queen will go for Felicity, Oliver choking Laurels throat was telling-  
John gaze turns light, as he inspects his close friend. "She is changing you" 

Oliver gazed sharply toward John, but a wanted smile lifted his lips. "I found my old self" Oliver clarifies. "I don't know how she did it" Oliver murmurs "and I can't seem to protect her" Oliver finishes as his brooding returns. 

John Diggle rolls his eyes. "We are protecting her" He reminded. 

Oliver shoots him a glare and peers at the bloody medical supplies pointedly. John raises a shoulder suppressing a grin. 

"What will you do?" 

Oliver mouth twitches in thought, he presses his fingers together as his brain ponders John's question. "I will continue to fight" Oliver tone becomes commanding.  
John nods his head agreeing with Oliver instantly- 

Oliver reacts to the door being pushed open immediately. His entire body twirls around defensively "Oliver?" 

Her soft tone causes his chest to tightened. He finds himself being pulled toward her. He stares down at Felicity concerned. Oliver reaches for her, and Felicity leans toward him. "Hey" Oliver says softly for her ears only "Why are you awake?". 

"I woke up, and you weren't in bed" She informed him. Her gaze shifted to the table, and back to Oliver. "Are you alright-?" She began as a worried frown ceased her lips. 

Oliver interrupted her worries immediately "Yes" He answered meeting her gaze. He smiled, and waved a dismissive hand. "John stitched me up". 

Felicity met Johns gaze, and returned his smile. "You're both okay?" 

The two men chuckled at Felicity. "We are fine" 

"Thea?" Felicity wondered. 

"Fine" Oliver answered patiently. 

"Roy?" Felicity popped her mouth with her question. 

Oliver peered adoringly. "Yes, Felicity" He answered twining his hand with hers. He was rewarded with a happy sigh of relief. 

"Are you okay?" John asked her gently. 

Felicity allowed a shaky breath to escape her lips. "No" She answered truthfully. "But I will be" She concluded shyly. 

Oliver felt a twinge of proudness to erupt in his heart. Felicity may look like a petite young naive girl, but his girl had heart. She was a survivor , and Oliver was falling deeper- she was so tough, and forgiving- 

Oliver blinked and felt her gaze on him. She centered his attention, blue on blue. "Lets go back to bed" He suggested. 

"I'm not tired, Oliver" Felicity peered up at him. 

John lips raised in a full blown grin. "Try to hold off on lifting, and try to ice your shoulder every hour" John said meeting Oliver's controlled gaze. He clapped his hand onto to Oliver's back. He gazed back in time for Oliver's patient gaze for Felicity. 

_he's in trouble_ John smugly thought as Oliver peered at the petite blonde as if she was his entire world- John left the medical room grinning at his love stricken boss, and his sassy little girlfriend. 

"Felicity-" Oliver started gently. 

"Aren't you tired?" She raised a knowing brow to him. Her gaze landing on his shoulder. She grimaced at the thought of him literally taking a bullet for her. She wanted him safe as much as she wanted it for herself. 

Felicity wanted everyone safe. 

Oliver peered down at the petite blonde. He pursed his lips to keep from smiling down at her. Oliver tugged on her fingers before escorting her out of the room. Her exasperated sigh was telling. He smiled beside her. 

Felicity was brought back into Oliver's chambers, she felt his hand loosened as they approached the bed. She glanced at him before climbing back into bed. She sat up hurriedly and held out her arms to Oliver. 

Oliver stood at the edge of the bed with his eyes on her, his heart melting at the sight. Oliver snaked his hands around her waist before lowering himself down with her. A content sigh escaped his lips. "I'm a little tired" Oliver said suppressing a smile. 

Felicity peeked at him 

"What caused you to wake? Was it Roy outside the door? Did you hear anything?-" Oliver began to press her with his full attention. 

Her hand was pressed to his chest carefully. "Oliver, I'm okay" She assured promising. She watch some relief cross his features. "You weren't in bed that's all" 

Oliver forced some guilt to enter -  
Felicity caught on immediately. "Oliver Queen, don't" She pointed her finger at him. "I am fine. We are all fine" 

His name leaving her mouth caused a flutter in his chest. He marveled at that for a moment before meeting her gaze. "I just feel like it's my fault-" 

"Cooper the psychopath brought my mom" Felicity whispered "I think we know who is to blame". 

Oliver chest tightened, and he peered up at the ceiling. He allowed a control breath through his lips. "Ray Palmer" 

"Hmmm?" Felicity wondered settling beside him. He felt her fingers on his wrist gently, and felt her thigh pressed against his leg. She laid down completely under the crook of his arm. She lifted her head to meet his -  
Felicity took in his grim expression. 

"Ray Palmer is responsible" Oliver murmured. 

"Who is that?-" Felicity wondered bleakly before registering the name. "As in technologies?" She raised her tone to a squeak. "How- what-? Why?". 

Oliver registered her scrambling against him before she was sitting up on the bed. She peered at him confused. Oliver sat up with her, and reached for her. Felicity grabbed his hands halting him from embracing her. 

"I don't understand" Felicity blinked. 

"The women who came" Oliver reminded her with tight lips, his jaw contracted angrily. "They are aligned with Ray-" Oliver seemed to wince slightly. "Ray Palmer is in the mob" 

Felicity gawked at Oliver. It took several moments before she registered his words. "Isn't he a billionaire?" She accused. 

Oliver gave Felicity a very gentle smile, "Felicity, I am a billionaire" Oliver reminded. 

Felicity shook her head - then her cheeks grew red. "What's the point then?" 

"It is all about power, and nothing else" Oliver informed. "The mafia is ranked in different categories" Oliver said. 

"And what rank are you?" She wondered. 

"I am a captain" Oliver met her gaze. "The highest authority in the Bratva" He murmured. Felicity side eyed caused Oliver to raise his eyebrow. "The Italians, and Russians get along well" His curved mouth was informing. 

"And there are different groups of gangs?" Felicity wondered. 

Oliver raised a shoulder but nodded his head. "Your father never .." Oliver paused "Discussed his business?" He wondered. 

"Nope" Felicity said 

Oliver knew why, he understood Anthony. Felicity couldn't - didn't deserve this life. If he could allow the thought of him leaving this life-  
Oliver Queen never had the urge or thought to leave the business his father started. It was greed, and death. But Felicity Smoak allowed him to think of a life. Oliver peered down before smoothing his features out. 

"So, those women-" Felicity began causing Oliver to meet her eyes. "There -?" It was a question leaving her lips. 

The mention of Laurel, and Sara Lance caused a furrow to Oliver's brow. He was hesitated in informing Felicity of his history with the Lance's. 

"Laurel, and I were together for five years" 

It occurred to Oliver he just had a 'Felicity moment' in blurting out his thoughts. He inwardly winced at the confused expression on her face. She was silent for several moments before nodding. "And she is with Palmer?" She shifted. 

Oliver shook his head, and scratch the back of his head. "Not in the way she wants" He murmured. He felt some loss to know she released her grip on him. "Laurel eventually left after I couldn't commit". 

The indifference in his tone caused Felicity lips to pull at the corners, she thought of her relationship with Oliver-  
His fingers played with her wrist gently.  
She met his gaze, and saw the raw emotion cross his features. If left Felicity blanking for words. 

"I can assure you, you're different Felicity" He said softly before raising her hand to kiss her knuckles. Feeling his lips sent a shiver down her spine. His eyes narrowed to hers instantly, and she wondered if a noise escaped her lips. 

Oliver lips hovered in that smile for her. 

The smile on his lips grew in a straight line, and she tense to feel his hand clench in hers. "Oliver?" Felicity wondered. 

"I may have to do things-" Oliver peered purposely away. His expression grim. "Unspeakable things" 

"I am not asking you to" Felicity stressed gently, she attempted to lurch toward him. Oliver grabbed her forearms and peered down at her. 

"I have to protect you" His gaze was urgent, and Felicity couldn't help but meet his blue intense eyes. "You are the light" He tone drops to a whisper. 

"I want you safe" Felicity pressed her fingers into his forearms. She refuse to simply allow him to risk his life. "You're not safe.. then I'm not safe" She said with raised shoulders. 

Oliver held his breath, and controlled his emotions carefully. "I will do what is necessary" He promised. Felicity bit her lip, and Oliver face contracted darkly before removing his gaze away from her lips. 

"You're doing a good job" Felicity whispered sheepishly. 

Oliver snapped his gaze to her, and felt himself laugh. His shoulders loosing tension. Felicity peeked up at him carefully. He felt her fingers loosen before her hands release his forearms, her hands drop to her sides.  
Oliver can't really help the pull she has over him. He hovers over her, and his fingers trial along her arms. 

"I want you safe, Felicity" Oliver breaks the silence. He feels her body being pressed against his and he wraps her arms around her body. 

She rests her chin against his chest carefully avoiding his injury. "I am sensing there is more to this" She murmured. 

Oliver lips curve in a crooked smile. "I am going to take down any threat" He pressed his lips to her nose. He pulls away to witness her frown- it causes a crease to her eyebrows. Oliver hand sweeps down her face. "You will be safe" He vows taking in her frown. 

Felicity opens her mouth- 

"I will promise to keep myself safe too" Oliver finishes quickly interrupting her. He pecks the corner of her mouth abruptly. She closes her mouth but gives him a displeased expression. 

"I just want you coming home to me" She eyes the bed spread carefully. 

Oliver's chest tightened at her mention of home; his home seemed to be her home now, and that brought a sea of lightness to adrift. He wondered if he could be stuck in this moment- injury and all- he just wanted to be with Felicity. In his bed, staring at him like he was her safe haven. 

"Things will change" Oliver lips twitched. 

He broke the spell, her lips pulled at the corners. But her gentle gaze remained. "As long as you're with me, I can get through anything" She said. Felicity wondered if she could think back to a time when Oliver Queen wasn't in her waking thoughts- 

His adoring smile caused Felicity pain to subside. All of the dread, and heartbreak seemed to lessen. "Felicity-" he began but her hand caught his. 

"Don't" Felicity whispered as her voice cracked. 

Oliver face contracted confusedly, a frown lowering his lips. 

"I don't want to talk about it" Felicity gripped his hand "Let's not think about change" Her lips twitching. 

Oliver cocked his head, and gazed thoughtfully down at the women who changed his life. "Let's go to sleep" 

For the first time in years, Oliver Queen slept peacefully with no nightmares haunting him.


	15. "We will show our face"

Oliver Queen awoke to the sun seeping through the curtains. He stared blankly until he realized he slept through his alarm. He has never in his entire life done that. He raises his hand in attempt to silence his alarm. He glances down at the neon informing him it's past eight in the morning. Oliver felt the relief of sleeping through the night. 

He glances at the person responsible. Felicity is curled right beside him sleeping soundly. A smile is already appearing from the sight of her. His heart sighing with content. He carefully rolls away from her. He notices the lack of blankets, and covers her gently. Oliver leans away taking in her pouty mouth. Her blonde locks curling around her face. Oliver brushes a few strands away before pressing his lips to her forehead.   
Felicity stirs slightly. A smile hovering her lips. She babbles incoherently in her sleep-

A crashing sound causes Oliver to whip his head to the closed door. He feels his feet meet the floor board before he registers his actions. The gun that is usually in his desk drawer is now in his hand.   
A shriek causes Oliver to lurch forward. His hand grips the gun carefully. He opens the door, and finds Roy- no where to be seen. Oliver gaze narrows to Theas closed bedroom. 

The sound of the clock ticks the silence away.   
Oliver closes the door to his chambers. He turns toward the staircase. He peers down, before taking the stairs two at a time. He turns toward the hall. His gun raised - 

"Tommy" 

Oliver lowers his gun, and long exasperated sigh escape his lips. "What the fuck?" 

"Where is the spare key? I had to break in" Oliver's life long best friend motions for the open window. Oliver takes in the broken lamp next to the window. That explains the crash. 

"Clean that up before Raisa kills you" Oliver removes the gun for his grasp. He tucks it into his sleep wear. 

Tommy raises a eyebrow incredulously. "Were you going to shoot me?" 

Oliver raises his lips at Tommy Merlyn before moving toward the kitchen. Thea sits at the breakfast counter eating cereal groggily. She merely glances before doing a double take. 

"What did you break this time, Tommy?" She wonders. "And where the hell have you been?" 

"I'm sure it was expensive, and I have been supplying the Gauls guns so they don't murder me in my sleep" Tommy said happily. 

Oliver dryly peers at Tommy. 

"You didn't invite me to the cabin?" Tommy mocks throughly as he wipes a unshed tear away. "Is it because I didn't return your phone calls Ollie?" 

Thea smirks behind her spoon. Oliver glares at Tommy approaching the fridge. Tommy turns serious for a moment. "It is getting a little-" Tommy scratches his head "Heavy out there"   
Oliver had left Tommy to tend the business, and the book keeping. He was the only one he could trust - his right hand man.   
Thea agrees frowning. 

Oliver registers Thea there for the first time. "Speedy?" He asks. 

"Ollie?" She quirks. 

"There was a break in, and your in here eating cereal?" Oliver tries to keep his tone calm. But he is sharply peering at Thea. "Where is Dig? Roy?" 

Thea rolls her eyes. "I knew it was Tommy. I could hear his shitty car a mile away-" 

"Hey-" Tommy interrupts. "You made me climb through a window?" 

Thea grins at Tommy. Tommy scrunches his nose, and attempts to swat at her playfully. Oliver rolls his eyes, and Thea notices. "Dig, and Roy are training. I told everyone not to wake you up" Thea raises a shoulder. 

Oliver closes his mouth, and feels his hand curl in a fist. He locks his jaw fearing what he would say to his little sister. 

"I booked the date for your birthday party" Tommy interrupt mercifully for Thea, she narrows her gaze to Tommy. Thea is grateful for the gesture.   
"Really" Thea wonders. 

Oliver peers away from the pair-   
He can hear footsteps approaching. Light patted footsteps. Oliver is already walking toward the sound. Felicity wonders in the kitchen in time for Oliver to approach her. 

"Hi" Felicity peered up. "There you are" She said. Her lips raising slightly seeing him, Oliver takes her hands in his. He rubs his calloused hands against her knuckles. 

"My-My look at the married couple" 

From Tommy's outburst Felicity cheeks turned a adorable pink. Oliver peered down at her before glancing at Tommy. 

"Tommy?" Felicity peered over Oliver to find Thea, and Tommy grinning at her. "Hi guys" Felicity smiled weakly. 

Tommy waved his fingers at her. "Hiya Felicity, what have you done with my best friend?" Tommy accused approaching the couple. 

Oliver grew tense once Tommy embraced Felicity, Tommy pulled away shooting Oliver a knowing smirk. 

"Huh?" Felicity wondered to Oliver. 

Oliver peered down, and shook his head at her. Felicity raised her lips attempting to hide her confused expression. Tommy waltzed around the kitchen, and settled on top of the counter. Felicity stood beside Oliver, as he gripped her fingers gently. 

"There must have been a reason for you to break into my home?" Oliver broke the comfortable silence. Felicity peered at Tommy confusedly. 

Felicity watch Tommy grow serious- his expression grim, all amusement gone from his features. "Lets go into your office" Tommy murmured. 

Oliver tensed- his body reacting to Tommy's sentence. He could feel her small hands in his. Oliver peered sideways at his friend. Her fingers squeezed his before allowing her grip to loosened.   
Oliver peered down at Felicity taking in her curious expression. He lowered his head to a curt nod. 

"Good to see you Felicity" Tommy said as he passed her. He pressed his lips against her cheek. His best friend hand landed on his shoulder suddenly, Oliver pushed Tommy away. Tommy gave Oliver a very innocent expression. 

"Don't get all grizzly" Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver.

Oliver snapped his attention to Felicity, he blinked slowly before registering her words to him. "A grizzly?" He wondered. 

Tommy burst into laughter. His hand resting over his chest. "Smoaky, does have a point" 

Felicity scrunched her nose from Tommy's new nickname, Oliver pressed his lips together attempting to hide his smile. Oliver sighed heavily before stepping away from Felicity. 

"Cmon" He gestured toward his office. 

Tommy smirked before walking away. 

"I hope everything is okay" 

Her soft tone caused Oliver to hesitate mid step. He peers down in time to feel her lips against his scruff. She pulls quickly away. 

Oliver watches for a moment as she approaches Thea by the kitchen counter. Thea begins to talk animatedly about her birthday party to Felicity. Oliver peers on adoringly at the pair. 

 

He finally turns toward his office. He walks in to find Tommy behind his desk- Oliver raises a eyebrow at his friend. Tommy quickly raises as Oliver approaches his chair. 

"So possessive" Tommy muttered as he walked around the chair. 

Oliver lowered himself in the chair, and inwardly grimaced of the lingering bad news- 

"I'll cut to the chase" Tommy announces before reaching in his inner suite pocket. He pulls out a tiny piece of paper. Oliver peers at the laminated paper.   
"You aren't going to like this" Tommy muttered before sliding the paper to Oliver. "Just came in" Tommy informed. "Well personally delivered by Sara Lance" 

Oliver eyes flicker to Tommy, his jaw is already clenched. "What the fuck is this?" Oliver leans back into his chair. 

"A invitation to attend the annual gala" Tommy said. 

Oliver eyes narrow "Don't I write a check every year? I don't attend" Oliver shakes his head. 

"This year Ray Palmer beckons you" Tommy expression turns grim "Its his gala" 

Oliver stays somewhat calm.   
He shoots to a stance. His viens popping in his neck- Tommy peers on grimacing. 

"He made a attack" Oliver tries to keep his tone calm. "-On me. In my home" He said through clench teeth.

"It is obviously a trap, a little mind game so to speak" Tommy rolls his eyes. "He wants you in a public environment" 

Oliver lips curl. "He knows I am going to kill him" 

Tommy gawks "You are? Since" 

"Since he allowed his people to walk into my home, and threaten me" Oliver snapped holding his clench fist. Tommy had been informed of the situation, he had been told to form a alliance on the Gauls. Tommys father hadn't been to keen in allowing his son to form a alliance. 

"He tried hurting Felicity" Tommy murmured quietly. Tommy frowned deeply.

Oliver jaw worked angrily before his mind processed the mention of Felicity. "Ray knows Felicity's capabilities" Oliver cleared his throat "She is a very remarkable girl" Oliver said.

Tommy smiled at his friend. "You love her so much" Tommy rub at his eyes mockingly. "I have never in my life seen you like this" Tommy snickered. 

"We will go" 

Tommy head snapped up to Oliver's claim. His eyebrows shot up worriedly. "I beg your pardon?" Tommy wondered. 

Oliver adjusted in his chair. "We both know it's a test" Oliver grunted "We will show our face" Oliver hand twitched at his side. "It's to public for a scene" Oliver muttered. Tommy nodded agreeing with Oliver. 

"The date is -" Tommy eyes narrowed "The day before Thea's birthday" 

Oliver glanced down at the invitation, and concluded the date. He felt his shoulder raised- a laugh escaped his mouth. "He's fucking with us" Oliver eyes narrowed to Tommy. "What stops me from entering Palmers Technologies, and slaughtering his staff?" 

"Because my dear friend, you own the company Palmer wants to own. Shall I remind you of Queen Consolidated" Tommy pursed his lips. 

"It's only my name on the building. Walter is doing fine with running the company, I have no ties with Queen Consolidated" Oliver distressed. 

Tommy shook his head. "We both know its more to that. Take Merlyn Globe for example, we need a excellent alibi for our gross income. I doubt any one suspect we are harboring drug lord, and guns, and other naughty things" Tommy finished his sentence with a slick grin.

Oliver patiently peered at his friend. "I will attend. Accept the offer" 

"A plus one perhaps?" Tommy tapped his chin. 

Oliver glowered at his friend. "No-" He began but a disturbing thought crossed his features.   
"Get in touch with Walter" Oliver abruptly said. Oliver scribbled down something to piece of paper and handed it to Tommy. "Queen Consolidated has a excellent internship" 

Tommy peered down at the name. He raised his eyebrow. "You want to offer your girlfriend a internship at your company?" 

Oliver nodded his head. "I am getting ahead of Palmer technologies, Wayne Enterprises, and of course Merlyn Global" 

Tommy gawked. "I would never do no such thing" Tommy mocked. "I like the plan too" Tommy smiled at Oliver "Gotta protect our girl" 

Oliver chest tightened but a slow smile formed his lips. "I will be bringing a plus one too" He raised to a stance. 

Tommy lips quirked in a lazy grin. "Excellent. Gotta flaunt that beautiful piece-"   
Oliver pointed glared caused Tommy to swallow his sentence. "Plus one. Gotcha" 

Oliver realized Felicity's beauty would cause him to snap at lingering gazes, he wondered how could endure a gala. But knowing who's hand she would be holding the entire time cause some relaxation to flow- and knowing who's bed she will be in turned Oliver a little smug. 

Tommy met Oliver near the door to his office. "Thea birthday will be private" Oliver broke the silver as he left the office. "I want security detail, and I am not forgetting Palmer either" 

It was a test. A cat, and mouse game. Oliver never cared for Ray Palmer to begin with, and after he forced his ex girlfriend sister to shoot him- Oliver is going to kill Ray Palmer. And he will enjoy it.   
Oliver mused for a moment as they reentered the kitchen. Oliver gaze immediately searched for Felicity - and found the kitchen to be empty. He cocked his head as he turned silently for the den. 

"Thea?" Oliver called peering toward the stair case. 

Oliver entered the den, and found no one. His heart began to accelerate in his chest. His mind began to rank of the possibility of them being taken-   
He quickened his pace and entered the kitchen. Tommy peered at him, and a frown is lingering his lips. Oliver peered widely around before accessing the kitchen door. 

"Raisa?" Oliver called padding toward the dining space.

He found his second mother in the foyer. She smiled at the sight of him. "Yes, Mr Oliver?" 

"Have you seen Thea?" Oliver wondered. Raisa shook her head promptly. Oliver left the room silently. He took the stairs two at a time. He calculated the time he was in his office- he heard no noise to startle him. 

He pushed open his bedroom door. 

The bed had been made- Oliver noted it was Felicity's doing cause it was nearly a mess. He scanned the room and found nothing to be out of the ordinary- except there was no Felicity. 

_Thea, Thea, Thea_   
_Felicity, Felicity, Felicity_

Oliver twirled around and left his room. 

"Thea?" Oliver called approaching his bedroom. He realized he might have overreacted as his rasped his knuckles on her door. 

"Felicity ? Baby?" Oliver called before opening the door. 

He found no one on the other side of the door. Thea, and Felicity wasn't in the house. Oliver gripped his gun, and broke out in a run. He ran toward the stairs, and flung open the front door 

A car was missing from the driveway. 

Oliver clenched the gun in his hand. And peered around. His bare feet hurting under the gravel. Tommy appeared widely in the doorway. 

Oliver opened his mouth, and blinked. He met Tommy's frightened gaze. 

"Thea?" Oliver yelled 

"Felicity" Oliver screamed searching for a call. 

He attempted to excuse this as Thea, and Felicity deciding to go for a run around the mansion. Oliver dismissed that knowing Felicity called working out on a mat; a workout. He grew anxious. 

Tommy met him by the driveway. 

Skidding of the gravel caused Tommy, and Oliver to react swiftly. Tommy aimed a gun toward the sound so swiftly Oliver might have been proud. Oliver mimicked Tommy's actions. 

John Diggle skidding against the gravel. He took in Oliver. He removed a earbud from his ear. "What-?" He began. Roy quickly followed after John from their run. 

"What is it?" Roy sniffed 

"Where is Thea, and Felicity?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Thank you for the support, and of course reading 


	16. "Where have you been?"

Thea Queen had 'kidnapped' Felicity in attempt for a girls day - and purchasing the perfect dress for her eighteenth birthday party. Felicity had been thrown around the entire day; she was poked and probed. Now, she carefully watched Thea check her reflection. 

Felicity praised the black dress that clung to every curve in Thea's body. Felicity eyes narrowed in thought. "Second thought-" Felicity placed the champagne down gently before approaching Thea. "Let's not give your brother a heart attack" Felicity patted Thea's shoulder. 

Thea rolled her eyes, and pulled away from the three way mirror. She stole a sip of champagne- Felicity thoughts travelled; _What kind of clothing store has champagne?_ Felicity gaze fell on the extravagant chandelier hanging above. 

"Please, go try on that dress" Thea urged. 

"I would have to sell an organ for that dress" Felicity shrieked. Thea smiled with a roll of her eyes. 

"Go" She shooed her into the dressing room. 

Felicity took the hanger gingerly, and placed the gown carefully on the hook. Felicity gave Thea a very sour expression before closing the door.   
Felicity stared at the golden dress with a content sigh. 

Felicity stepped shyly out of the dressing room. Theas eyes bulged at the sight. "Wow" She breathed. Felicity cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You don't think it's to much?" Felicity hesitantly asked. 

"Carol" Thea called, and the owner of the boutique entered. "We would like that one as well" Thea pointed to Felicity.   
The women nodded, and smiled warmly before leaving. 

Felicity sighed heavily. "I guess I am buying the dress" Felicity laughed. 

Thea began to dig through the designer bag. She pulled out a card. "No, Oliver is" Thea grinned. Felicity shook her head at Thea. "We need to find matching shoes .." Thea eyes landed on Felicity feet. 

"No" Felicity hurried into the dressing room. "You are a monster" The pair laughed as Felicity changed back into her comfy clothes. 

"Uh..." 

Felicity found Thea staring down at her phone. 

"Hmmm?" Felicity chirped stealing a sip of champagne. 

Thea opened her mouth, and closed it. "Oliver called thirty seven times" 

Felicity slammed the glass down. Her eyes bulging behind her frames. "Why? Is he okay?" 

"I didn't tell him we were leaving-" Thea began rubbing her face. "I thought you being here would help his paranoia" 

Felicity inwardly grimaced. She hadn't thought of telling Oliver, a spur of a moment type thing. She helplessly peered to Thea. "It's fine. We can just go home" Felicity could see the panic in Theas eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Felicity" Thea mumbled. 

"It's fine. We're fine. So, Oliver should be fine" Felicity said as Carol appeared with the bags. Thea, and Felicity left the store. 

Felicity immediately noticed a lurking figure. Her hand gripped Thea's. Thea followed her gaze. "That's just a guy who gets paid to take picture of-" Thea began "TEENAGE GIRLS" Thea yelled directly at the man. He held a expensive looking camera. 

"Paparazzi" Thea rolled her eyes. 

Felicity hurried to the car avoiding the guy with the camera. She was buckled once in the passenger seat. Thea looked utterly nervous. "It will be fine" Felicity assured. "Call Oliver" She suggested. 

"My phone died" Thea said dryly. Felicity attempted to hide her amusement. 

The drive was appeasingly short as Thea, and Felicity talked about her party along the way. Felicity found herself missing Oliver-   
The car entering the gate caused anxiety to enter Felicity chest. 

Thea gripped the wheel. "Fuck" She muttered. "It's bad" she mumbled. Felicity was confused, she peered to Thea- 

Her passenger door opened so suddenly Felicity yelped. A firm hand unbuckled her before removing her from the seat, the car didn't even stop yet. Oliver was pulling Felicity into his arms. His hands cupping her cheeks. "Солнечный свет" He sighed, "What..." He swallowed. "Where have you been?". 

Felicity peered up. "I was dress shopping" She said helplessly. Oliver face contracted sharply. 

Oliver turned his attention to Thea, who refused to meet his gaze. "Explain how you think it's acceptable to just- leave" He raised his voice. Felicity bit her lip as Oliver stood beside her. "You tell no one where you are going" Oliver yelled. 

"Do you have any idea what I was going to do?" Oliver screamed. 

Felicity had finally noticed the black sedans. She noticed the men idling in the driveway. She locked gazes with Tommy, who discreetly nodded at her. 

"You over reacted" Thea yelled.   
Oliver glared at Thea, his hand rolling in a fist. Thea gaze narrowed to his men, who waited for his call. 

"You're grounded" Oliver pointed his finger at her. "You will not be going anywhere" Oliver said. 

"You're not my father" Thea crossed her arms. "He's dead" 

Oliver mouth twitched, and he willed himself to stay calm. He could feel Felicity beside him. "Thea, I am your guardian" Oliver patiently said. "I'm protecting you" 

"From your world. What you create" Thea said. "On your terms" Thea refuse to cry in front of her brother, and his men. 

Oliver face hardened. "Upstairs Thea" 

Thea turned on her heel at the claim - Felicity frowned peering after her- 

Oliver gathered Felicity in his arms so suddenly she swayed against him. "Oliver-" 

"Now do _you_ have any idea how worried I was?" Oliver hands rubbed at her back. Felicity closed her eyes as she embraced him. 

"I didn't mean for you to worry" She said into his chest. 

"I know" Oliver pressed his lips to her temple. "But please, don't _ever_ do that to me again" He pulled away from her embrace. His blue eyes intently taking in her own. 

Felicity pressed her lips together but nodded her head at him. Oliver twined their fingers together. He silently pulled them toward the mansion. Felicity took notice of the men - just idly around. 

"Can we call off the hounds?" Tommy grinned peering at the pair. Felicity lifted her lips at Tommy - but Oliver glowered at Him.   
Tommy grimaced slightly. 

Felicity shyly peered around to the men - they looked _mean_. Felicity leaned against Oliver. "Felicity, go inside for a moment" Oliver said softly. He smiled down at her. 

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously but returned the smile nonetheless. She pulled away from Oliver. She walked toward the door. A man in all black stood there. He had tattoos all over- She took in the neck tattoo timidly. He peered down at Felicity before opening the door for the mansion. 

"Oh, thanks" She offered. Felicity took in the sight of Oliver's men once inside- They all peered to her. 

Felicity offered a nervous smile before approaching the stair case. 

"сексуальный"

One of his men spoke. Felicity glanced back. "I'm sorry, I don't speak Russian.." She began politely but took in his expression. His lips curving in a smirk. 

"Are you another whore?" 

Felicity stilled for a moment. "Excuse me-" She took a step toward the man. She peered to the door. 

"You don't talk to her like that" 

Thea stood at the top of the staircase. Her face set in a glare. 

The man ignored Thea's claim. A scoff escaped his lips before approaching her. Felicity took a step back absently- Thea began to rush down the stairs. 

His fingertips brushed against Felicity arm- 

Hands wrapped around the man neck. His neck snapping as his body crumbled to the ground. Oliver revealed himself as the body hit the floor. 

Oliver began reaching for Felicity. 

Felicity stared blankly at the body on the stair case. She pushed Oliver's hand away. She was hyperventilating - tempting to breath. 

Thea was frozen on the stair case. 

Her small hands pushing at his chest caused Oliver to stumble slightly. She was crying, and Oliver was bewildered. Why was his precious girl crying? 

Felicity turned away, and rushed up the stairs. Thea gazed after Felicity before giving her brother a very displeased expression.   
Thea rushed after Felicity. 

Oliver hand gripped the railing. He was forcing himself to stay calm- 

"Sir.." 

Oliver head snapped to one of his men. He stood there silently in the corner of the room. 

"What happened?" Oliver snapped. 

He frantically told Oliver about that had happened in Russian. Oliver took out his gun, he lowered it, sending a bullet into the man.   
He could not help the growl that escaped his lips. 

"And you allowed him to speak to her? Let alone touch her-" Oliver drifted off mid sentence. He winced feeling the rage of Felicity being in that situation- by one of his own. 

His own words drifted as another bullet sounded the mansion. 

The man dropped. 

The bullet is lodge in his forehead. The smell of copper filled his nostrils. Blood was everywhere. Oliver stood in the foyer unflinchingly. 

 

Oliver lowered his gun and peered to the two bodies calmly. 

He felt his chest contract with a emotion - he was disgusted. 

The gun landed against the table as Oliver lurched his body toward his office. A low growl escaping his lips.   
He begins to throw things. He threw things blindly as glass shatter in his office. Oliver couldn't help but be blinded by - _What?_

Oliver realizes he is gasping for breath- he needs to breathe. 

His hovers near his desk. His palm against the oak wood. His head lowered to papers..

 _I don't want this anymore_

Oliver stilled as he realized the depth behind his thoughts. 

He did not want this life any more. 

And that's is all Oliver Queen has ever known; this life. 

He was reminded of the one who was responsible for all of this once again-   
_Felicity_

And without conviction Oliver's legs began to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Солнечный свет : Sunshine 
> 
> сексуальный : Sexy 
> 
> I will always try to translate, and of course do my best. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and leave your thoughts 


End file.
